Do NOT Disturb
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Some things were better left unknown...
1. Disturbance of the heart

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _A/N: Welcome to another very Sticky Situation. As usual list can be found on my profile page. Thanks and don't forget to review! ah this fic isn't meant to disrespect anyone in high school (This is just a fanfic) Also just to mention that this Fic is going to be somewhat OOC. Just warning you all ;)_

 _Summary: Some things were better left_ _ **unknown**_ _…_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Disturbance of the heart._**

 ** _-Synopsis-_**

 _-Tokyo High-_

 **Bang! Bang!** As lockers were heard opening and closing…..

Students pouring into school from bright yellow buses and walkers followed….

Hallways littered with loud students ready for the start of the day…..

Seniors were really excited about the upcoming 'graduation' trip…..

Juniors were angry that they didn't get to go on the trip. Hey they were (cough) **ADULTS** too!

Grumbling was heard that Monday was NOT important and they should've slept in today….

Some students asking the others how they did on their homework and the other scoffing saying what homework? Others shaking their heads that 'said person' were going to fail if they didn't do it.

Some 'smart and diligent' students running to be on time to get to class were seen going up the stairs since seniors were on the top floor of the school.

Someone swearing then a 'rude gesture' following…..

Some were found leaving the cafeteria since breakfast time was over…..

Some said that drinking 'Milk' didn't sit well with them so (cough) they were going to go home (rather skip class but who knew right?)

Laughter from girls as one pointed out how 'ugly that dress was' on her….

Some guys passing by (heads shaking) talking about their girl-friends and how she was insecure about their relationship…..

And for the teachers? They were everywhere. Outside school, inside and some directing students to go in the right direction. Some sighing that they didn't get paid enough. Some teachers laughing about whatnot and waving at another teacher to join in the conversation.

Some shaking their head wondering whether they did the **_right major_** in college. Perhaps elementary education would've been better. Pre-k to 5th grade was better right?

Some guys from Football passed by arms around their girlfriends talking about what they had done on the weekend.

 ** _It was just another one of those days….._**

 ** _And no, this was not a school for delinquents…._**

 ** _Welcome to a normal day of Tokyo High school…._**

 ** _-End Synopsis-_**

"Ahhh!" Kagome Higurashi exclaimed as she tripped over a student's long legs. Done on purpose? Maybe? And she fell…down …down she went awaiting to feel the impact of the ground, flat on her face-falling to her doom.

As she fell she sighed thinking that at least when she jumped into the bone-eaters well it 'flashed' and she traveled through time-and she would land very gracefully onto the ground and well….only to hear Inuyasha's voice yelling about 'the wench being late' or something along those lines. Well every situation had it's 'ups and downs' she thought and sweat-dropped.

'…'

Huh? No impact? She wasn't hurting and hadn't 'kissed the ground' (like Inuyasha did with her beloved 'sit' command) and she felt arms holding her tight and gulped. A cold shiver ran down her spine. Whose arms though?! And she couldn't get loose?! They were a guy's arms she could tell and the only guys that were around her locker were Hojo and her friend Eri's boyfriend, Jiro Takahashi.

She sighed inwardly shaking her head (forgetting she had almost fallen to her doom and was in a guys arms) only to think that she was probably the ONLY senior in school without a boyfriend for ALL four years of her high school life.) People more than likely felt bad for her. She was sick all the time too so she didn't get out much.

It was probably all Inuyasha's fault though….he was the only one that could travel though time and possibly scared all the guys off like she was 'off-limits' and 'his woman' etc….etc. Depressing really.

Weird how she always had better luck in the feudal era….hell….even the demons loved her…..

Err…right, anyway,

'….'

Back to 'the Kagome situation' (who is currently in a guy's arms) and looked up to see and thank her savior who was of course, Hojo. Better really. She didn't want Eri thinking Kagome was cheating with her boyfriend or something.

"Are you alright Higurashi?" Hojo asked and put her back on her feet with a worried expression and gave the girl (who had tripped Kagome) a look of 'you better run' seemed like he'd developed some backbone over the years.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me Hojo. That could've been a really bad fall." Kagome said. He was a senior like her and both were (well so Kagome said) would be going to the same college. For her-she didn't know WHAT exactly she would be doing over the years.

College? Chasing down Naraku and the Shikon shard? Married? Living here in the future? or the feudal era? It was hard to travel between both realms as she was always told by lady Kaede. Like she was telling her to pick her life or something.

If she lived here then she'd have to worry about college, bills, taxes, marriages, insurance(s), kids were expensive, divorces were common these days, funeral expenses amongst other things. But her family was here.

If she lived in the feudal era….well depending on who or what **type** of husband she married or if she wanted to stay single her whole life. If she married a human warlord or just any regular guy-she'd die an early death but would have to worry about other things like being attacked with swords-maybe demon 'magic' and poison. Guns and bombs weren't common in this era. Then she had her inu-tachi family here.

 _Even Sesshomaru was like family now-given how much HE hung around with the tachi—and Rin of course._

If she married a demon in the feudal era-a demon lord or half-breed she'd live a long life. Hmm….it was worth a thought or two. But then she couldn't see mom, Sota or Grandpa in the future? She'd have to ask Lady Kaede and huh?

"Err…Higurashi you okay then?" Hojo asked. She seemed spaced out? Did she need to see the nurse?

"Huh? Ah yeah! Thanks. I really appreciate it!" Kagome said saying (as a thanks to him) that they could walk to history together since both had the same class. Usually she'd avoid him since he did have a crush on her and she really didn't like him.

She would hate it if she had to say 'no I don't like you like that' so she just avoided him just not to hurt his feelings or would subtly (cleverly, faintly, delicately) try to change the subject.

"So like Higurashi….I just wanted to ask…." Hojo started. (But Kagome was in a 'spacing out in deep thought' moment)

 **-Kagome's thoughts-**

 _'_ _How funny that the topic in history right now_ _ **is**_ _about the Warring States era. I can go and ask 'said person' myself since they're alive right now. Like a real face-to-face interview. Hmm where were all the demons hiding then?'_

 _'…_ _Come to think of it there were no girls in high school clothes/skirts walking around either. Something about people from that age thinking she was some type of harlot or giving men a free show! How rude!'_

 ** _-End Kagome's thoughts-_**

 ** _-History Class- (With Hojo)_**

Hojo bit his lip and sighed. So it seemed that there was no getting though or talking to her at the moment and smiled inwardly shaking his head. They reached the door and he let her though first. They had a test today-who really cared about the Warring States era anyway? They were never going to use it/apply it-or even talk about it in real life.

He sat next to her waiting for his test as the students all whispered before the teacher came in. Mr. Takanaka. An old guy, like an old fossil-probably as old as the Warring States era himself.

'…'

"Welcome to History 101 class. As you all know we will be taking a test today about the Warring States! How fun! To learn about all those warlords and sword-fighting! **Wham! Bam!** (As he made gestures) Makes you want to learn how to sword fight and go back in time right?! Right?!" and he did a 'sword dance'

(Kagome coughed **VERY** loudly almost choking-face red- like she'd been caught red-handed) as everyone else just stared at him, totally and utterly speechless. Nothing came out.

 _Absolutely nothing._

Had he, the old guy finally gone senile? Who wanted to go back in time and be killed? Always in danger? Like anyone could travel back in time anyway. Not that learning how to sword-fight would be a bad idea really…..

'…..'

"Kagome are you okay?" Hojo asked. He had patted her back when she almost choked.

"I 'eemmm fine." Kagome said trying to talk and thought _'I think'_ as she saw Mr. Takanaka pass out tests. She tried to look normal as she felt her friend poking her from the back and nodded also trying to feel confident about the test.

 **The Test: THE WARRING STATES/SEGOKU JIDAI**

 **Directions:** This test is multiple choice, Essay, True/False and fill in the blanks.

 **Name:** Kagome Higurashi **Date:** 02/23/2018

 **Question 1:** The Three unifiers of Japan were Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Tokugawa Ieyasu.

Answer: True or False?

 **Question 2:** The Warring States Era was from:

a.) 1400 to 1567

b.) 1467 to 1603

c.) 1560 to 1600

d.) 1603 to 1700

 **Question 3:** The last Shogunate was:

a.) Kamakura

b.) Ashikaga

c.) Tokugawa

d.) Hojo

e.) None of the above

 **Question 4.)** What period was the Tokugawa Shogunate in?

a.) Meiji

b.) Taisho

c.) Edo

d.) Tenseiga

e.) Heisei

 **Question 5.)** The Warring States Era was a time of peace and prosperity in Japanese history.

Answer: True or False?

 **Question 6.) Essay:** Who/What is a Shogun? What power did he have? What was his job? Explain your answer.

 **Question 7.) Fill in the blanks:** A Daimyo is a_who_.

 **Question 8.)** What was the first war at the/that marked the beginning of the Sengoku Jidai era?

a.) Hosokawa war

b.) Onin War

c.) What war?

d.) Battle of Idano

e.) none of the above

 **Question 9.) Fill in the blanks/choices:** Name a few Daimyo's from History:

a.)

b.)

c.)

 **Question 10.) Essay:** What marked the end of the Warring states era? Was there a battle? If so, between which people? And why? Explain your answer.

 **-END TEST-**

While Kagome was taking the test she grinned (not noticing other people looking at her weirdly—what was so exciting about this test?) going over the sentence about 'lords' she was **really** compelled to write **'Sesshomaru'** as the number one answer but shook her head. Too bad no one talked about demons in the history books. Sighing, she just answered with the names that WERE in the books. How Boring.

Chewing on her pencil she started day-dreaming. Sesshomaru was even sexy when you thought about it. Better features as a 'lord' than these human guys anyway. She smiled like an idiot inwardly thinking about his death threats that would make a girl fall in love with him.

 _Err….right Kagome…._

"Oi! How come…." Some guy started from the back of the room but was stopped by the other students said _'shhh!'_ The teacher was going to think the three in the back were cheating or something. Talk about a hard af test! This was like….this was like….was all this in the textbook even?

Kagome sighed and turned her paper over-pencil down-waiting for the bell to ring. Second period which was English Class. After English the seniors would be taking the end of the year 'senior trip'-and Mr. Takanaka had the nerve to give them a test!

She sighed again very loudly this time and stared out the window. She couldn't go on the trip though-she had to go back to the feudal era. She had to give her friends a sorry lame excuse of why she couldn't go and bit her lip suddenly feeling wanting to sit Inuyasha further than hell.

Of course she could go but there was something important to take care back in the feudal era.

 **BRINNGG!**

 **BRINNGG!**

"Pencils down class!" Mr. Takanaka said as he came around to collect the papers.

"But…but…I'm not done!" the same student said saying he was stuck on number 9. The teacher shook his head saying he couldn't help with that. (He had seen him whispering to another kid who had glared at him to shut-up since this was a test).

Students stood up, handing papers to the teacher as they passed; some mumbling about a hard test, some saying 'who the hell cares anyway? They were going on the trip and then graduating' so like, why did it even matter? Warring States was over and done with. May those dead guys rest in peace.

"Have fun on your senior trip class! See you in college in the fall!" he said waving a hand merrily as he ruffled the papers and was about to go over them and saw Kagome's paper on top and furrowed (creased, wrinkled, lined) his forehead/brow.

Looked up and stopped her before she walked out-"Miss Higurashi? Who is this Sesshomaru fellow/guy you wrote on this line?" he asked kindly.

 _'_ _OH, Shit! I wrote it as I was daydreaming! I thought I wrote the real guys in the history books!'_ Kagome thought face paling. Err…okay. Calming down (knowing he didn't know Sesshomaru) said, "Ah no one really! Just a uhh…imaginary guy—person! Yeah! I….can I change it? I'm sorry?" Kagome said stuttering.

 _Damn that sounded really lame…._

"Yes, of course. I just thought you had perhaps written the name of your boyfriend or something." Mr. Takanaka said looking at her test.

Then Kagome's face flamed really red, shades of red no one had EVER seen before and her heart skipped a beat. She could just imagine Sesshomaru's face if Mr. Takanaka said that in front of him.

"I'm guessing you are not going on the class trip?" he continued checking her test first.

"I uhh yeah. I have other plans. Have to do some shopping then I'm off to see…uhmm family in another city. **_'Rather era…'_** Kagome thought sweat-dropping.

"Mmm hmmm…." He said. He handed her a 'late slip' as she said she was late for English and walked out of class feeling like he knew something.

 ** _-English-_**

English class was irritating seniors, you could tell since some threw notes and spitballs while ignoring the teacher. This was the last class of the year! Why were they talking about some guy who had passed away ages ago? That should've been discussed in History!

 _Grrr…._

"Ah Miss Higurashi! Welcome to English. Please have a seat." Ms. Morimura said merrily as Kagome handed her the late slip and sat down.

She was pretending to listen but her mind was elsewhere-as she was sure was every other student that was in the class. This was a senior class so no one was really listening either.

The bell rung as students filed out-some ran out the school doors since it was the last day of classes-like fire (making sure any one of the teachers didn't hold them back) Kagome sighed as she went to her locker, grabbed her backpack and walked out making sure Hojo didn't see her or vice versa.

It was a beautiful sunny day as Kagome walked into the grocery store to buy 'lord Inuyasha's' beloved Ramen amongst a few other things for the rest of the tachi. She hummed as she filled her basket with supplies and stared at something that came into her view biting her lip.

 _Well…_

Shrugging she; feeling brave-bought it and the rest of the things. She felt happy the cashier didn't ask her; just gave her a disapproving look.

Walking out the doors—several heavy bags in her hands she made her way home sighing about needing to walk up those very high shrine steps after this. Opening the front door she called out saying she was home but no one responded/answered back. Grandpa was probably in the storage room by the shrine, Sota had basketball practice and mom wasn't home from work.

Putting the bags on the counter she went upstairs to get ready to leave for her 'other home'. Going into her room she saw her poor overused yellow backpack and smiled. It just got bigger and bigger-almost like an endless bottomless bag that you could keep pulling stuff out of it.

"I'm home!" Sota said from downstairs as the sound of a bag falling dropped on the ground.

"Ah good." Kagome said as she poked her head through the door. She grabbed clothes, things from her bathroom, other necessities and made her way downstairs-pulling the poor bag along rather dragging it.

 **-With Sota-**

"Leaving again so soon Kags?" Sota said while sitting at the breakfast table drinking water. He didn't like it when she disappeared for weeks on the 'other side' and they didn't know what would or could happen to her. Her home was here in the future-marrying or mating with Inuyasha-he wouldn't have it.

 _The guy still pined for his 'other' love named Kikyo….._

Sometimes he felt he had to be the 'big brother' (well he was taller than her at least now) and sighed as he saw her pull the yellow bag along with her. She wasn't going on the class trip either was she? Damn that Shikon shard! So Kagome was a Miko— **OKAY** -but that undead Miko, Kikyo was the real Shikon Miko! Kagome was just the re-incarnation and she didn't do anything wrong so why did she have to literally 'put the pieces' back together like it was her fault? Being dragged _across time_ even to fix other people's problems?

 _Technically it was just a shiny_ _ **ROCK**_ _….._

She dragged her yellow bag, and started filling it with food and other items on the counter. Sota gritted his teeth inwardly, very unhappy. How….How….was it possible to close that bone-eaters well so she couldn't go back? He needed to find out. Perhaps visiting a monk or some other shrine. He shook his glass 'round as he awaited her response. She was mumbling something incoherent to the ears.

 **-End Sota-**

"Ah yeah, leaving as soon as I finish packing this bag." Kagome said in a fake cheery voice. She could tell/feel Sota was not happy since she had just arrived a few days ago and was leaving again.

"I see. Well at least stay for dinner." Sota said. Getting off his chair he put the glass in the sink and calmly walked upstairs like nothing was wrong.

 **-With Kagome-**

Kagome blinked as she saw her brother's back walking up the stairs. "He's in a strange mood." She said aloud to the house. Shrugging she left the bag on the counter and went back to her room to shower and change.

Mom came home a few hours later and grandpa was sharing another feudal era historical story. They had dinner and Kagome grabbed her yellow bag saying it was time to go. She nodded when her mom said 'come back home sooner'.

"I'll help you carry that out." Sota said and picked up the yellow backpack like it was no big deal, light as a feather is was. They walked silently towards the shrine as Kagome sat on the well's sill/side about to jump down, backpack and all. She said goodbye and gave Sota a litte hug of sorts.

"Kagome…" Sota said sadly, looking down as he saw the flash of light and her disappear into the darkness within.

 **-Bone-Eaters Well-**

She jumped into the well and was taken back to the feudal era as she looked up into the darkness. It was dark, midnight maybe. How was she going to climb up? She hoisted her backpack-grumbled-and was about to climb up the vines when she heard a voice and swallowed suddenly feeling nervous, a shiver down her spine as she heard him. Had he? When did he? Was he waiting for her?

"Lady Higurashi, are you down there?" Sesshomaru said peering down into the dark depths. He had noticed her scent 'appear'. He knew she came from the future. Curious and interesting girl, she was.

"I uhh yeah! uhhmm Hi! I'm coming up Sesshomaru." Kagome said and her heart skipped a beat again. She shook her head. Idiot. She hoped he didn't notice her heartbeat **OR** no heartbeat at all. Wait…why was she getting excited?

'…'

"Indeed." He said smirking. And how was she planning to do that exactly? Shrugging he—without a single thought-jumped into the depths and came face to face with her as blue eyes clashed into amber.

 ** _'_** ** _Kyyyaahhh!'_** Kagome yelled inwardly about to have a panic attack of sorts. What was this?! 'Give Kagome a heart attack' day? And this guy was taking her 'breathing space' so close as she could feel the silk of his shirt and then her face went red again. This well was too tight for the both of them!

 _'_ _Get away…move away and why do you smell nice?_ _And I do not like the way you are looking at me! You look like a hungry predator!'_ Kagome thoughts were at the moment. Why was she licking her lips?

Thankfully Sesshomaru broke the silence (before Kagome had some sort of nervous breakdown) saying, "Hnn…so you arrived here okay?" he asked. He knew she jumped down a well to get here from home asking if she was hurt or anything.

"Ah, Yes. I always do. I don't-I don't exactly 'hit the ground' when I appear here." Kagome said. Did that sound right? She appeared here? She drifted into the feudal era from a blue glow-ish ray of light?

'…'

Well he didn't say anything after that and without even an 'eeep' sound from her, his arm was around her waist and he jumped up the well, yellow backpack and all. Next second she found herself out of the well, standing next to Sesshomaru, his arm still around her waist.

 _'_ _I could get used to this'_ she thought with an inside grin as he let her go. She turned to thank him but he was already looking down into her eyes, expression unreadable. She blinked up at him wondering what was going through his head.

 ** _One looking at them right now would assume that the two were mates looking at each other in love in the moonlight…_**

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: I had to do a little research for this fanfic ;) So I suppose this fanfic is educational? Lol… Not to worry, I'll give you the answers to the test next chapter. Please read and review! Thanks._**


	2. Disturbance of the mind

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: She turned to thank him but he was already looking down into her eyes, expression unreadable. She blinked up at him wondering what was going through his head. One looking at them right now would assume that the two were mates looking at each other in love in the moonlight…_

 _A/N: See test answers at bottom of chapter. Thanks and don't forget to review! oh and **seshysgodestris** -i liked your review ;)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Disturbance of the mind._**

Kagome looked away feeling rather awkward? Since Sesshomaru was seemingly acting like he _shouldn't_ be acting. She had a million things running though her mind at the moment—mostly about him at the moment. She backed away-trying to be discreet about it (was it working?) and looked elsewhere with an _'errr right…okay then'_ thoughts. "So like Sesshomaru…thanks for helping me up and picking up my bag and…" **_Why the hell was she so nervous?!_** She'd known Sesshomaru for how long exactly?! She was feeling (and more than likely) acting like a jittery school-girl talking to her newest crush! And she knew that he could probably sense that too. Gahh! And beat herself up inwardly suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Hnnn." He said.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. Scratch that. Was he making fun of her? This was really unlike him. Wait just a second….Did something happen here while she was away in the future? Something big? Since it was Sesshomaru of all people who came to get her today? He took out his 'dear sweet old time' to come and pick her up? Now that was really weird. Was Inuyasha, perhaps busy or away since it was always him that came to get her? And he also KNEW what date and time she'd be here. It was always that 'the wench better not be late!' or something like that with him. So then….where ** _was_** he? She could imagine him seeing her and Sesshomaru alone in the moonlight within 'kissing range' (this was Kagome's dirty imagination running wild) err…anyway,

'…..'

"As usual you are always quick to come back here." Sesshomaru said (pointing out the very obvious) He and the rest had been told by Kagome about what time and era this was etc. Some things (like what happened in history and what happened to who and when) Kagome had kept secret since she was worried about changing history itself. No one needed to know demons didn't exist either-or perhaps she'd never met any? Hmm…

Sesshomaru was waiting for Kagome to respond. Right now she was looking at him in an astonished (surprised) way like she'd maybe never seen him before or 'where did the real Sesshomaru go?' way. He didn't know why himself either-maybe he felt somewhat bad for her? Even though he really shouldn't care like she was someone close or important to him. Perhaps her life had been saved because of this issue? And he, himself wasn't sure why it made him irritated.

"Did something…." Kagome asked suddenly feeling unsure. Should she be worried? No. everyone here could take care of themselves. Come to think of it, Why was he so chatty? (Was that the right word for it?) He never spoke this much-and with her at that too.

Waiting….waiting (for a response) and then raised her eyebrow when he said nothing and started walking towards the village with her yellow backpack. She stood as she watched him walk away and bit her lip.

Like seriously what the hell was going on?

'…..'

Why. Why was he being helpful? Both of them. Those brothers were irritating in their own way. Inuyasha said way too much and Sesshomaru said nothing. Inuyasha was made of fire and Sesshomaru was made of ice. Inuyasha did things in a more 'brash' way and Sesshomaru did it more calm way. Shrugging, she silently followed Sesshomaru muttering something incoherent even a demon could not pick up.

He hadn't answered her question yet so Kagome assumed that she'd figure it out or see for herself when she got to the village. Well at least she guessed no one was hurt. That was good. Suddenly there was a….

 **WHOOSH!** Sound.

As something flew across/past Kagome's ear/face. More than likely it was an angry Inuyasha who saw Sesshomaru and her, Kagome together alone—in the dark of the night-and thinking the worst thing possible jumping to random and stupid conclusions. He should have known by now. That she and Sesshomaru were nothing 'like that' and weren't about to 'get down and go at it like…' okay….never mind. Bad to go down that road. Not that it was a bad idea really! Although she was sure Sesshomaru had a concubine or two back in the palace. Who cared about her and her love life?

 _It was a rather depressing thought…_

"Inuyasha! **SIT BOY! No Like seriously SIITTTT!"** Kagome said (real anger in her voice as she thought of Sesshomaru's imaginary concubines) hands fisted and shook her head then VERY BOLDLY was about to ask him if he had any back home (usually you wouldn't do this to a ruler-but Kagome was from the future so what did she know?) when there was a…..

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

"$$#%$% !#%!" a noise said from the crater in front of her.

'…..'

Yup. She'd called it before. It was him. She leaned over and looked down at the red-clothed person who was twitching and asked why he was so jumpy (tense, agitated, on edge) who then jumped up and he said "Keh" crossing his arms and looked elsewhere as he usually did. He wasn't bothered. Not at all!

Kagome didn't say anything (probably was miffed by her thoughts about Sesshomaru's love life) and just walked past him and assumed both brothers would just follow. She needed some time off from both of these Taisho brothers. Probably came back too early and walked off in the dark of the night towards Lady Kaede's village and her hut.

 _She wasn't a demon (didn't have their sense of smell) didn't bother to ask or mention why Inuyasha had a feminine type of scent on him? She just assumed the obvious, shrugged it off and kept walking. It was no wonder Sota was always so irritated with Inuyasha. Well he didn't have to worry, not really. She didn't have any romantic feelings for Inuyasha anyway so no harm done._

Sango and Miroku were probably waiting and Miroku? (she grinned inwardly as she thought) had a few bumps and slaps here and there as usual and happily grinning about it-love in his eyes for his 'lovely lady Sango'.

It was quiet in the hut oddly and Kagome knocked and opened/moved the door aside. It was cold in the room—no fire lit up inside-as she walked in. Sango usually jumped up to say hello to her—a huge smile welcoming her back but she sat in her corner looked up at Kagome with a sad smile (trying to smile) look. Miroku was not to be seen. He usually tried to grope her with his cute look and Sango would hit him with her boomerang. Out of jealousy? Or annoyance? The world would never know. Rin was in Sango's lap and Shippo sat with them. And why didn't Shippo jump and happily hug/attached to her like he always did?

"Uhhm hello everyone?" Kagome started and didn't bother to wonder what that **BOOM!** sound was outside (more than likely Sesshomaru and Inuyasha 'playing' around) and sighed sitting down as lady Kaede greeted her.

"Young Kagome. It's nice to see ye back earlier." Lady Kaede said and Sango nodded with a hello. Kagome wondered whether it was okay to ask if everything was fine right now but kept her silence as she heard another BOOM! From outside.

 ** _No. Her instinct said something was wrong and Sesshomaru was very angry about it…._**

She was about to get up, leave and ask what the hell was going on outside to the both-they were going to wake up the whole neighborhood-geez! Demons were too much sometimes! When Sango told her to have a seat about to explain something-another BOOM! was heard outside.

The hell with that. Kagome stood, hands fisted marched herself prepared to sit Inuyasha, and give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind. Why couldn't they go do whatever they wanted far away from the village? She couldn't sit Sesshomaru-hell she couldn't even put her hands on him, however that sounded.

'…..'

 ** _-Outside- (With Sesshomaru and Inuyasha)_**

BOOM!

"Owww! You bastard! ahhh—eehh….eeekkk! what did I do….wahhhh!" as Inuyasha yelled falling backward to save himself from Sesshomaru's poison whip only to hit the tree behind him.

CRASH! As the tree almost broke behind him.

"You put our Taisho name to shame Inuyasha. Tell this Sesshomaru why you should live another day in this world?" Sesshomaru asked him as he came closer with this 'look' in his eyes that Inuyasha had never seen before. Inuyasha gulped and wondered whether to high-tail it out of here and come back later?

"Why didn't you try and kill me earlier **before** Kagome came? Trying to win her affections, make yourself look cool or something huh? and gaahhh!" Inuyasha said smirking at him and kicked (tried to kick) Sesshomaru jumping away in time. Surely Sesshomaru had finally lost it? Ha-ha! Now he'd take over the western lands and run it better than him huh?

"Kyyyaaaahh! You know Father wouldn't approve of this! " Inuyasha said/tried and jumped up into a tree to hide this time. Surely he hadn't done anything THAT bad to Sesshomaru right?

"Better to have you disappear or disown you as a Taisho member of our family." Sesshomaru said eyes like a real demons this time and cracked his knuckles.

Inuyasha shivered. This guy was really too much sometimes! He hadn't done anything so terrible that Sesshomaru would want to KILL him right? Right? As he was thinking this (trying to make himself feel better) Sesshomaru took him by the collar and threw him into the tree opposite them and walked up to him again.

Inuyasha rubbed his head as he sat on the ground now looking up at his big brother who wasn't playing around. Had he? Had he done something to hurt Sesshomaru's honor? Or something along those lines? He was sure being vague about it!

Nevertheless Inuyasha jumped up about to 'set things right' (before Sesshomaru really 'did away with him') there was a **CLANG!** And Inuyasha saw stars. Why was it always poor him? What had he ever done to the world that would make people want to harm him so?

Rubbing his head again he saw a figure in front of him in purple robes. He was standing in between both to stop them from trying to kill each other. Brave guy. Honorable. Their lovable, yet lecherous monk, Miroku.

"Now, Now both of you really are too much sometimes. Sometimes it's better to use words instead of jumping to conclusions and using your fists first." Miroku said (in a counseling and parenting tone) and told the pair that they should head to the hut first where everyone would be waiting. He picked up Kagome's yellow backpack then and made his way down the dirt pathway.

Amazing how the both listened to him-or perhaps they were wary of his spiritual powers?

"I'm so gonna…" Inuyasha started glaring at Sesshomaru from the side (apparently he wasn't listening) only to get a brotherly bonk! On the head and then back on the ground he was, seeing stars. Sesshomaru started walking behind the monk like nothing ever happened.

 _He'd wake up sooner or later. The puppy that he was….._

Everyone in Kaede's hut was quiet and awkwardly looking at each other now. It was suddenly silent and Kagome was worried something bad just happened, someone was hurt. Those two brothers would never get along no matter what happened. A shiver ran down her spine in worry this time and she felt cold.

Shippo jumped into her lap and snuggled into her saying it would be okay, and tried to 'keep her warm' with his fuzzy fur. Miroku walked in first with his usual smile greeting everyone and welcoming Kagome back. He explained to everyone where he was and what he was doing sitting next to Sango.

Kagome thanked him as he set her backpack down next to her and then Shippo jumped up and 'zoomed' towards it to see if Kagome brought Rin and him any candy or 'goodies' from the future. Kagome took/grabbed him before he attacked her bag saying she'd tell him later and told him to sit down next to Rin like a good boy. He grumbled but knew he had to listen to his 'Kagome-mama'.

Sesshomaru walked in next (in usual cool, calm and elegant demeanor) and as he opened the door/moved the doormat to the side he raised his head to hear this from lady Kagome…(not even having time to raise an eyebrow) at her.

 _"_ _hey uhh so….uhmm…like Sesshomaru-sama…I was just curious…it's just well….do you have a concubine or two back in the palace?" Kagome finally said looking at the ground as she said this. First question she asked him as he walked into the hut about to sit down. She finally let it out and took a deep breath awaiting a response._

 _'…'_

 _Everyone was speechless. Nothing came out. Not even an uncomfortable cough._

 _Absolutely NOTHING._

 _Thank goodness Inuyasha was a ditch in the ground outside otherwise he'd go all demon…..or think the absolute worst things in the world about these two-like Sesshomaru and Kagome (cough) were already doing 'stuff' behind the scenes! And he had known it all along!_

 _ **How in the world was Kagome going to get out of-or explain this one?!**_

* * *

 _ **Lady Nefertiti: Seems like Kagome's mind is full with thoughts of Sesshomaru. lol… Please read and review! Thanks. ;)**_

 ** _Q1: True_**

 ** _Q2: b.) 1467 to 1603_**

 ** _Q3: c.) Tokugawa_**

 ** _Q4: c.) Edo_**

 ** _Q5: False_**

 ** _Q6: A Shogun was_** ** _the_** ** _military dictator_** ** _of_** ** _Japan_** ** _during the period from 1185 to 1868_** ** _.They held almost absolute power over territories through military means. Their job_** **_was/were de facto rulers of the country, although nominally they were appointed by the Emperor._**

 ** _Q7: A Daimyo were_** ** _feudal warlords_** ** _who were_** ** _vassals of the shogun_** ** _._**

 ** _Q8: b.) Onin War_**

 ** _Q9: a.) Tokugawa Ieyasu_**

 ** _b.) Uesugi Kenshin_**

 ** _c.) Oda Nobunaga_**

 ** _Q10: 1603 marked the end of the Warring States era and the Tokugawa Shogunate was established. It was the_** ** _Battle of Sekigahara between The Eastern Army under Tokugawa Ieyasu who defeated the Western Army of Toyotomi loyalists_** ** _._**


	3. Disturbance in the Dark

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: How in the world was Kagome going to get out of-or explain this one?!_

* * *

 _ **Important A/N:**_ _Something I want to explain before we start this chapter. In the past many rulers/princes had concubines. Sometimes the men_ ** _didn't_** _have a choice to disagree. In other words the women were '_ ** _GIFTED'_** _to the men/lords. Another reason concubines were given so they could have heirs to carry on the line….sometimes especially if the lady or queen couldn't have children._

 _Usually the man of the household was (often had) at least two….and also even though the rulers had a lot_ ** _didn't_** _mean that he_ ** _'visited'_** _all of them (if you know what I mean) They were just known as the respected royal consorts of the ruler._

 _I know some readers were upset with me when I added one in my other fic since Sesshomaru is only supposed to have Kagome etc etc…but anyway, there's a little history for you all there. thanks and don't forget to review!_

 _(Hopefully all of you read this long a/n of mine….lol)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Disturbance in the Dark_**

Kaede's hut was silent as everyone stared at Kagome and her bold-seriously bold remark or perhaps 'where had the real Kagome gone?' Hey she hadn't said anything bad and she was just asking! Nothing was wrong and no one was hurt! (Yes okay. According to her though. and that was her future mind talking) Well she wasn't from the 'past' technically speaking and didn't know she could be tortured and killed for this since this was a way too personal question and to someone who wasn't exactly a servant or commoner. In any case, what was going to be Sesshomaru's response to her? Was everyone's thoughts as if 'waiting for it' like a soap opera or drama.

Even they were curious to know the answer and (cough) all about Sesshomaru's love life? You could call it? Was. They were all sure he didn't have any heir to the western throne. And Sesshomaru himself would be damned before he gave it to Inuyasha if anything happened to him. So then it was time to make an heir? Asap? Hmm….it was a thought to consider.

Sesshomaru calmly came in (like nothing was wrong or nothing rude was said) and sat against the wall. Apparently he thought nothing of Kagome's rude remark and that it should have been taken as really offensive-and to be caught off guard in front of other people at that.

"An heir is still needed for the western throne." Sesshomaru said in his usual manner of speaking. Kagome blinked and could've growled at him, angry that she couldn't even put her hands on him to beat him to get a 'proper response' out of him. That mokomoko of his would wrap itself around her to stop her from laying a 'punch' and she sighed looking annoyed. That wasn't a Yes or a No answer! And come to think of it he didn't even answer her real question. So that meant _what?_ he had a consort? Or not? Just didn't have an heir?

….. **Or** his so many consorts weren't 'up to the task' for Sesshomaru's 'kid' standards? So he was looking for a real mate? And how exactly was he planning to do that? It's not like women were chasing him or that he was exactly searching around for one. So…so….gahhh!

"That's called **_beating around the bush_**!" Kagome said crossing her arms and looking elsewhere and tried not to sound frustrated. Why was she so irritated with herself? No. Why did she want to know even? What the hell was wrong with her? Was she, herself jealous? That some other woman (who was not Sesshomaru's wife/mate) was 'getting it on to make a baby with…' err…..

 _Right then! Changing the subject!_

She was glad he didn't say anything else after that. Had it been Inuyasha, Kouga or Miroku they would've joked that she wanted Sesshomaru for herself as a mate or even a consort and she was jealous of his other concubines-or something along those lines. She violently shook her head inwardly.

 _Unfortunately she spoke too soon….._

"Why do you ask Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked looking directly at her then. He didn't care if there were others in the room listening and watching them. Kagome blinked wondering why he always made her heart skip when he looked at her with those amber eyes. They were hauntingly beautiful-not that she'd ever admit it to anyone at all. No one.

She knew he was teasing her or something along those lines in his own way. Had it been anyone else asking him about his personal life like this-they would probably already have been dead. He sure was enjoying this and Kagome could tell.

As Kagome decided on how to approach (come up with) another tactic to get an answer out of him (not knowing why she wanted one) the other people in the hut were shocked—too shocked-to hear this:

"What is a conn-cui-binne lord Sesshomaru? Is she pretty? Does she wear beautiful dresses? Can I be this cone-cui-binnee lady too? Pretti-Please!?" Rin asked cutely from Sango's side in her usual curious nature/manner.

'…'

Of course she'd want to know. Since the discussion was open-everyone-even the kids were listening in. Kagome stared at Sango who looked at Miroku who was about to open his mouth.

 _A bad idea really…._

Miroku and Sango had been watching this 'talk' between Kagome and Sesshomaru silently and it was Sango that decided to speak up before Miroku got any 'cute hentai ideas' and piss off Sesshomaru which would lead to Miroku's early and untimely death. "So uhm….why don't you two…" Sango started unsure how to start what she wanted to say without making anyone angry or creating some sort of scene….

….Which would only get worse when Inuyasha 'came to' from his crater and saw Sesshomaru just calmly sitting there-and Kagome asking him personal questions would really put Inuyasha on edge. All of the inu-tachi knew the drill.

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru said suddenly standing up. Sango just blinked. What now? Was he about to 'take off' and leave Rin's question unanswered? Probably. She didn't need to know what ….well not yet anyway. Shippo probably already knew. From the look of him he wasn't even affected by it. It was the culture. Perhaps his clan had things like this too.

Hmm? It seemed that Sesshomaru was about to take a walk. He came closer to Kagome who didn't know-really know what exactly what he was going to do or what was running through that mind of his as she just looked up at him who was looking down into her azure eyes in deep thought. His presence so close to her made her heart pound unnaturally.

Erm…uhh…this was awkward to say the very least. As Kagome didn't know what **to** say or what **not** to say at the moment. Suddenly he took her arm and pulled her up against him.

"Aeeh-yaahh?" Kagome said seriously looking confused as she felt the silk of his clothes. The hell with her being embarrassed right now! Her friends were seeing this with their own eyes! and Miroku?

 _'_ _Miroku probably is thinking the worst things that we've been doing_ _ **stuff**_ _together for years! Since I seem so comfy in his arms and am not even struggling to get away!'_ Kagome thought wondering if it was time to panic. She could not bear to see the face of her friends or the kids as she gulped feeling being pulled along. Red in the face and feeling his strong arm. Why must her life be like this?!

 _Why was Kagome complaining? For what reason really?_

 _'_ _I wonder what happened to Inuyasha?'_ Kagome thought vaguely as she saw Sango from the side of her eye wondering if she (Sango) was contemplating whether to stop Sesshomaru from 'kidnapping' Kagome, so to speak in front of their very eyes. Who knew **what** Sesshomaru would (cough) do to Kagome in the (cough) dark of the night? He still WAS a demon and everyone knew that Sango took that breed (kind) of people very seriously-regardless them being a 'good, educated/royal, holy and well-behaved demon' or not.

 _Which would actually be a bad idea since it seemed Sesshomaru meant 'business' at the moment._

 _And how a demon could be holy? Kagome would have to come around to that thought later._

The hut door/mat was pushed aside and Sesshomaru walked out with Kagome not really bothering to mention **where** exactly they were going or (cough) **what** they were going to do. Perhaps they were going to stare at the sky full of stars like a romantic couple?

 _Like even…._

 ** _-Inside Kaede's Hut-_**

"Uhmm well Houshi…" Sango started looking really confused? Bewildered? About what just happened and gazed at Miroku who was sitting in his corner and seemed to be meditating in his peace or maybe he was channeling some other 'being' from another world since he seemed very serious about it.

Come to think of it, why and how come no one had ever asked what exactly did he or was he meditating about? That Sesshomaru and Kagome get together and live in harmony? Defeat Naraku so his wind-tunnel could be fixed and he could marry Sango? Maybe Inuyasha would 'lay off' Kagome so Sesshomaru could have her all to himself? (The both were probably in denial).

"Best not to interfere with young love my dear Sango." Miroku said eyes closed.

'….'

"Young love? What is this young love you're talking about?" Sango said in an exasperated voice and tapped her chin. Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't exactly young! It's just their love life that needed help. Where was this 'cupid guy' Kagome talked about gone to? Standing up, she paced back and forth when she heard a noise at the hut's front door. Crap. It was more than likely Inuyasha and she stared at the door.

He was going to blow once he heard so then…perhaps it was time to lie? She was never good at it and bit her lip looking down at Miroku then. Mentally looking at him (begging him to 'play' along) as Inuyasha stepped inside, his silver/white hair falling around him as he looked around with those gold eyes of his-so resembling his big brother, Sesshomaru in some ways.

Shit just got real (as Kagome once put) as Sango put on a normal smile saying hello. Inuyasha nodded and looked around-everyone was here perhaps waiting for him but he didn't see Kagome OR Sesshomaru. He didn't know how long he'd been 'sat' by Kagome (how long he'd been in the ditch) but both of them, missing made Inuyasha's hair 'stand on end' so to speak.

Inuyasha didn't take Sesshomaru to go off on a romantic stroll under the stars with Kagome. Unless he kidnapped her for his own (cough) purposes whether they be dirty, romantic or dangerous.

"Why is that girl **ALWAYS** a damn damsel in distress?! I can't even! Geez!" he started about to start questioning everyone-pull all his pretty silver hair out-and take off himself, to find 'that wench' and give her a lecture on how **NOT** to trust Sesshomaru or go and do 'other' things with him. Geez! She treated Sesshomaru like he was saint who had never done any wrong! GAHH!

He was about to ask where the pair had gone off to (trying to remain calm about it) when there was a:

"Sesshomaru sama and lady Kagome went away together and are now married! This Rin has a new mom! And she asked him something about cone-cui-binnees and hei-irs too! Sesshomaru-sama loves lady Kagome!" Rin said happily 'popping out' from Sango's side and did a 'Rin-dance' telling little Shippo-kun to join in.

'….'

Oh like serious **** enough said.

Inuyasha's expression was priceless…..

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Sango said running after him as he took off out of the hut and into the darkness of the forest. He might be a demon but he wouldn't find them so easily. Sesshomaru knew how to 'cover his tracks' well and when he didn't want to be found…..he wouldn't be.

She got to the tree-line of the forest and felt a hand on her shoulder and it slumped. "Come now. I can't lose you in that forest. It's dangerous at night and you know it." Miroku said and gently pushed her back in the direction towards the hut. He said Kagome was with Sesshomaru and he could protect her. And Inuyasha was a demon so he'd be okay too. She very grudgingly (reluctantly) agreed and both went back to Kaede's hut. Miroku trying to console her-but a look of deep worry was on his face.

 **-With Kagome and Sesshomaru- (Forest)**

Kagome was not sure how much they'd walked into the forest or how deep they were in. Probably deep enough since she couldn't see behind her (the tree-line, lights of the village etc). As she walked she wondered what no-why exactly she was happily walking alongside him wanting what? Expecting something why? She stopped as her back almost hit his. How did Rin put up with his silent 'walking behavior lifestyle?' A little happy angel she was.

She was sure Inuyasha was at the hut now-face the same color as his haori and hakamas in anger-marching like a mad-man into the forest to drag Kagome's *** back to the hut and try-KEY WORD: **Try** to kill Sesshomaru for taking off with 'his woman' which Sesshomaru would take as offensive since Inuyasha was judging his honor. And if anyone mentioned anything about consorts, heirs in the hut too-Yeah, Kagome could just see it all right now…

Demonic bloodshed…..

They had stopped suddenly by a large tree, one she hadn't seen before (it wasn't the large god-tree she always saw) and come to think of it which way had they been walking? She had been too busy watching/seeing Sesshomaru's backside that she lost track! Hey how was **_that_** her fault?

'…'

He turned around and she straightened up trying to look serious. Not like an embarrassed love-struck fool who thought Sesshomaru was a 'hot lord' like the one she'd written in her test. Now if Sesshomaru knew THAT she inwardly wondered what he would do.

"You didn't explain yourself properly earlier Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Eh?" was the best thing that came out of her mouth. She broke out of her 'la-la land of Sesshomaru' suddenly and blinked coming back to the real world.

Sesshomaru waited for her to say something and always wondered why he gave her so much extra attention? Respect? Or allowed her to say things he would've killed other humans/people for. Even he had something he needed to tell her wondering how she'd take it. It was the reason he had been waiting for her by the bone-eaters well. But then Inuyasha had to 'butt in' as usual.

It's as if he wanted or planned to be 'protector of Kagome' for his whole life-not that he could considering how many times she'd been in Naraku's grasp. It was almost shameful to think that he (Inuyasha) came from their great 'Taisho' family line. One would never allow their females or mates to fall into danger like that.

Kagome was neither. Not family. Not his mate. Not his woman.

Was Inuyasha planning to hide it? (Not that he could for long) from Kagome? She was a woman from the future and knew the females in that time and their ideals of life were different. He knew it was better, he-rather than Inuyasha-break this to her. He was calmer than him, that much was for sure. And Kagome couldn't 'sit' him into the ground either. Sesshomaru wondered what that must feel like. Painful most likely.

 **-Inuyasha-**

He ran into the forest—really worried this time about the words that came out of little Rin's mouth. And why not? Heirs, concubines, mates, marriage. Those two **alone** in the dark of the night? HELL! Anything could happen! And what if she was in heat?

"I can smell ya' you bastard! You think you own the world and took off with Kagome?! Geez! I didn't think you liked humans—even if they had 'special powers' or something." Inuyasha started/yelled as he thought he scented Kagome's scent and went that way.

That girl really needed a 24-7 nanny or something to watch over her. Even a couple dozen bodyguards sounded nice. Now back to more important things where could she be? Kagome alone in the dark with a half-brother Inuyasha didn't get along with in a dangerous forest. He cared for her, he really did-but his heart or maybe his inner demon was still stuck in the past.

 ** _Kagome was not the one to blame….._**

 ** _Even Inuyasha admitted it….._**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol…poor Kagome. Please read and review! Thanks._

 ** _Definition of Beating around the bush:_** _To talk about something without mentioning it directly or avoid getting to the core of the subject-to try to bring up a subject in a roundabout way. Often motivated from a desire not to speak frankly about the subject, either because the subject is taboo, it's impolite to bring it up directly._

 _I will be updating my other fics 'Anatomy' as well as 'Slippery suds' after this since a lot of people were asking me to. If I do forget to update one of my fics send me a PM asking me to since I have so many ;)_


	4. Disturbance between Brothers

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: He cared for her, he really did-but his heart or maybe his inner demon was still stuck in the past. Kagome was not the one to blame…..Even Inuyasha admitted it….._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Disturbance between brothers_**

The forest seemed more eerie than usual as Inuyasha still searched for Sesshomaru and Kagome-an annoyed expression on his face. Sesshomaru always grated on his last nerves like he enjoyed it immensely. He tried to kill him and inwardly wondered whether Sesshomaru really wanted to or was just playing around to amuse himself or make Inuyasha angry so he could swing 'father's fang' and Sesshomaru would chide (scold, remind, lecture) him on how and wonder why he treated father's sword so badly.

As he ran around wondering where exactly the two would run off and (cough) seclude themselves to total privacy. That little Rin's comment about the pair really put him on edge. No way in the seven hells did Sesshomaru like Kagome in any way!

Hell Sesshomaru loathed his (Inuyasha's mother) and didn't like Kikyo either (who was a Miko with powers) And he probably thought that human's were trying to take over the world or something! And by re-producing, Hanyou or not would achieve their goal.

So why would he even vastly even think about Kagome? Come to think of it why hadn't Sesshomaru just let him and Kagome be? And leave them the hell alone? He always tried to keep the pair alone/separated. Now back to the important matter where the hell did they **GO?!** Did Sesshomaru like kidnap Kagome? Like Kagome would even let him…then…both were trying to elope or something? It's not like he knew what went through that girl's head.

But Kagome always protected him, Inuyasha, when Sesshomaru 'came round to kill him and now she just like **'TOOK OFF'** with Sesshomaru in the dark of the night? What? Did she think they were going to have a lovely chat in the dark? Under the stars like a romantic couple? Rin spoke the truth?

Sesshomaru was a demon for crying out loud and they were dangerous-Sesshomaru more so because of his status. He wasn't some low-level/commoner type of demon. But….what if Kagome even remotely liked Sesshomaru? It's not like she told him about her love life. If Sango knew she'd take it to her grave before she told him (Inuyasha) about it.

But now that he thought about it, Kagome always adored Sesshomaru's 'mokomoko' and asked if she could _touch it_ or _play around_ with it with those hopeful eyes.

 **GASP! The two mated when no one was looking?! And were now running west to Sesshomaru's palace?! But she didn't have Sesshomaru's scent of any sort on her.**

 **He didn't even remotely see any marks on her….unless they were in other 'areas' he couldn't see?**

'…'

Seemed like Inuyasha had a very active imagination and he started running around faster hoping he didn't see or assume the worst. Sesshomaru still had his honor so that was a start. It's not like he was going to (cough) corner Kagome anywhere and start any dirty thing with her.

Besides he was sure Sesshomaru had enough women/concubines to play with back home and already had a line of 'lady of the western lands' waiting to be chosen and tried to make himself feel better. Kagome was just an ordinary human girl off the streets? Right? Embarrassing and an eye-sore to the feudal era since she couldn't even dress properly? Right?

Well…..

He seemed to have caught a scent then stopped abruptly (not noticing the tree that he was about to hit in front of him) as a sudden realization hit him. Did Kagome _even_ **WANT TO BE FOUND?** Maybe she liked Sesshomaru and was playing hide and go seek with him?

Maybe she….she didn't even like him, Inuyasha but then shook his head. That couldn't be-they'd spent years together and Kagome always stood by him not matter what. Sure he felt bad when Kikyo came round and he smelled like her but….like before (as he had thought) he was still stuck in the past-or his inner demon was.

But what he didn't know was that even people move on and weren't going to wait around for said person forever…

Suddenly he felt something weird surrounding him and stopped biting his lip and looked around. What was this feeling? It's like something enveloped him and was playing with his mind. A chill fell down his spine and it's as if time stood still.

Had he entered someone's territory? A more powerful demons perhaps? That meant Sesshomaru and Kagome had to be in the area (For the moment he ignored the fact that Sesshomaru gave off a more powerful and stronger feeling or vibe/air than he, Inuyasha did) It was enough to make him go all demon since he knew—and being a hanyou didn't help him any much more.

So if the two were together why would Sesshomaru **hide** the two of them? He didn't get it?! Gahh!

 **She** was the one who would kill him one day, that much was for sure! That girl was so getting countless lectures! Lady Kaede would teach her how to 'better' her Miko Powers. More training on the demon-kind! And maybe a few spankings too!

'…..'

He tried to calm himself down-didn't want to lose all that pretty silver hair of his after all-and circled around a place which he sensed/scented felt most demonic.

As he walked around he thought that he wasn't so sure himself whether he was trying to save Kagome from Sesshomaru or trying to protect himself (since Sesshomaru was trying to take away Kagome who was already his woman).

But as Sesshomaru had already pointed out before: Kagome was neither. Not family. Not mate. Not his woman.

Inuyasha shook his head as he circled around an area irritated since he felt like he'd seen this place earlier. Whatever his inner beast said to him, his gut feeling made him feel sick.

 ** _-Kagome and Sesshomaru-_**

They'd arrived at a clearing of sorts and Kagome felt some strange barrier around them. It's energy seemed rather demonic. She could easily tear it down with her Miko powers but she didn't-they were most likely invisible to outsiders. Uhh…so no spectators? So what did he want to say? Do? Err….was it time to worry? Be scared? As she gave Sesshomaru a side look.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started. She was looking around in a scared panicked type of way and then at him a side look saying, _'okay mister. I don't know what you're up to so speak up and since when were we on a first-name basis?'_ Charming.

"Whaaa?" Kagome said coming back to reality. Great. Just great. First she had said "Aee-yahhh?" earlier and now this. Sure he liked her and inwardly sweat-dropped. He took a step forward towards her and she took one back—it was a natural body's movement. Stay away if you're wary of someone or something.

She swore he was smirking at her like he was going to do something bad—bite her neck, 'tag and your it' type of look and hell she couldn't even run since the barrier would take a while for her to get rid/drop it. She assumed that it was sound-proof too so she couldn't scream for Inuyasha. She was literally and unmistakably doomed!

 _What she didn't know was that Inuyasha wasn't far away from where they were standing and couldn't see or hear them…unfortunate? Maybe?_

"Ah-heh. Yes? Did you want to ask me something earlier?" Kagome said; a shiver down her spine for some unknown reason. This guy really made her nervous and he wasn't even doing anything at the moment! He was just standing there and looking at her in his usual sexy way!

Err…..

Her conscious was arguing with her at the moment saying, **"HA! We got him where we want him so let's get it on! And we have a sound-proof invisible barrier to help us! Whoo-yahyayah! Move it girl! He looks happy to comply too! This opportunity will never come again! NEVER!"** and did a weird shake of sorts.

Even her conscious was not on her side!

'….'

"Ah-yeah I wanted to ask….well I had asked you whether you had a consort back in the palace… _'and come to think of it I don't know why I asked you either. Oh I hope to god he doesn't ask me if I'm jealous or want to be one of his-because that's exactly what the rest of the guys would ask me! And tease me until 'kingdom come…'_

" _.._ and…well it's just that….because you didn't have any so I….." Kagome rambled on.

"Hnn….this Sesshomaru did say an heir is still needed. Didn't that answer suffice? (enough, meet your requirements) although….." he started. He knew she was starting to feel awkward.

 _'_ _No not really.'_ Kagome thought. She knew it. He wasn't going to explain his love life to her of all people! Who was she to him?

"….It would not be very wise to give the western lands to Inuyasha would it?" Sesshomaru asked her. Seemed like he was having fun playing with her for the time being. Odd for him. Usually he would have anyone's head for being so damn curious and asking him, human or demon.

 _Apparently she had forgotten that she had asked him something else before she had gotten curious about his many consorts…._

"No. I guess not." Kagome said with a smile imagining what exactly he could do to it and shook her head. Thank goodness Sesshomaru was alive and well! Uhh….damn that was weird thought. Why did she just think that? Like she cared about Sesshomaru's well-being? And the western lands? She was just losing air in this 'bubble' the both, Sesshomaru and her, were stuck in! That had to be it! Ha! She was getting worried over nothing it seemed. Suddenly….

Huh? Whhhaaat was this new development?!

She was about to continue on but suddenly her face turned red when Sesshomaru's arm came around her-huh? the hell? How did he get here so fast? This was not a proclamation of love or anything. Was it? No never mind that. Why was his arm around her like they were in danger? Or something along those lines? And pressed against his chest like she was his mate?

 **"** **KYYAAHHH!"** Inuyasha yelled as a 'thunder' sound was heard and something collapsed around them (thinking he looked totally awesome and struck a pose of sorts after that)

The barrier had vanished as Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru wondering if this was a good or bad thing. Had he? Had he tried to protect her from what he thought had been 'danger?' No way.

Sesshomaru looked irked. She on the other hand, actually had a very (cough) disappointed look on her face. Talk about 'killing the mood' so to speak. Well sort of. She was still a teenage girl after all! And Sesshomaru was good **'eye-candy'** not that she'd explain it/tell him that. She liked her head where it was!

"…Looks like this damn sword is good for something after all!" Inuyasha said grinning at the sword happily, waving it around with a "Hiyah! And take that! Hiyah!" Not noticing Kagome's energy start to 'flare up' (rise around her) and opening her mouth to 'sit' him to kingdom come.

"Hnn…Inuyasha. Seems like you found us." Sesshomaru said (pointing out the very obvious).

"Keh! Like I wasn't! What exactly were the two of you up to huh? Oi! Wench! Don't tell me you were about to….." Inuyasha said accusingly. He thought the two **were** actually or really **did** stuff 'behind the scenes' so to speak. He had been right all along then!

 _He just didn't notice Sesshomaru's expression at the moment….._

He should know that he, Inuyasha was treading on 'dangerous ground' and that Sesshomaru valued honor very much…..and if Inuyasha said (like right now) that Sesshomaru took off/kidnapped with 'his woman' well Inuyasha was going to be 6 feet under…..

1…

2….

"…..and here I can't believe you had a sense of honor. Taking off with other's fema ….." Inuyasha started immune to the dangerous aura around him rising. Alas seemed like that's all he got out….

"SIT Boy!"

 **(BOOM!)**

 **"** **#$%$%$#%#$"**

Saved by Kagome's sit command…

"Hnn…." Sesshomaru said. Seemed like he'd calmed down and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha popped out a few seconds later and Kagome's eye twitched. Dammit…Apparently she hadn't sat him hard enough….he was really 'asking for it' wasn't he? (as she 'readied another sit' so he didn't get himself killed).

"You two….want to start explaining why you both took off on the dark of the night?! Hiding something maybe? Start talking!" Inuyasha started and pointed rudely.

"Seems like you found us." Sesshomaru said giving his brother an uninterested poker expression like always-ignoring Inuyasha's rude outburst.

"Don't try to coolly change the subject jerk!" Inuyasha continued.

"So this Sesshomaru is not allowed to talk to Kagome? Alone? Perhaps if confidential?" Sesshomaru asked.

"HA! Knew it all along! Sesshomaru you've gotten Kagome, pregnant!" Inuyasha said with a gasp, pointed and jumped back, covering his mouth in shock.

Whip!

"Aiiee!" Inuyasha said as he was singed (burned, scorched) by Sesshomaru's poison whip and rubbed it glaring at him.

"Why is this Sesshomaru related to this imbecile?" Sesshomaru asked to no one in the darkness.

'….'

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: Looks like poor Inuyasha's going to have a nervous breakdown sooner or later lol…please read and review! thanks._**

 ** _Eye-Candy: Literally someone (or something) you find attractive/pleasing to the eyes or to look at._**


	5. Disturbance Under Fire

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: "Aiiee!" Inuyasha said as he was singed (burned, scorched) by Sesshomaru's poison whip and rubbed it glaring at him. "Why is this Sesshomaru related to this imbecile?" Sesshomaru asked to no one in the darkness._

 _'…_ _.'_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Disturbance under fire_**

 ** _-Nightfall-_**

Inuyasha had broken the barrier that hid Sesshomaru and Kagome from anyone's view and he had also accused Sesshomaru of getting Kagome pregnant-to which he was trying (and maybe had successfully attempted) to question Sesshomaru's honor which wasn't going to be taken lightly. Kagome was trying to hold Sesshomaru off from killing Inuyasha. For good that was.

 _'_ _Brotherly_ _ **bantering**_ _' only went so far….._

Luckily for now Sesshomaru had just burned/scorched him with his whip. She knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone-even if it involved blood and a shiver ran down her spine.

Kagome was in front of Sesshomaru-pushing and 'pressing' him back in the chest to try and stop (about to go into panic mode and damn but was this guy made of solid rock? It seemed like she was the one being 'pushed back' in the other direction instead )-it wouldn't do anyone any good if Inuyasha was dead. She didn't look up at his face though….it would just scare her. He was probably furious, red demon eyes and all. He stopped all of a sudden and she sighed in real relief as she didn't/wouldn't bother to ask why he did so.

 _Actually he really did it because Kagome was in front of him and he didn't want her to get hurt or scare her….there was no need to show her or let her know what demons were_ _ **REALLY LIKE**_ _….._

Inuyasha was happily swinging his sword around-still making cool poses and all not noticing 'impending danger or doom' behind him (and a panicked Kagome in the back trying to hold Sesshomaru back/off from killing Inuyasha) That guy really should learn to control his mouth. She supposed he was 'rough around the edges' living in the wilds of Japan and knew nothing about palace life or how to respect peoples **'Rank'** or who they were.

"Hnn…" Sesshomaru said 'putting' his whip away. Phew! Great. It was gone. She could relax now and then unfortunately there was a...

…..And the only thing Kagome thought was 'Shit' and swallowed awaiting doom.

"Keh. Oi! Say something wench?" Inuyasha asked turning around to face the both-putting his sword away in a 'cool' way. Bad idea? Apparently it was….

 **WHIP!** (And the poison whip was back out)

"%$%$%#%# $!"

"Do **NOT** address Kagome in such a demeaning way ever again pup." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone and whipped him again-harder this time it seemed since Inuyasha yelled louder. His inner demon was itching to tear off Inuyasha's head. And he had said so many swear words in front of her too!

 **"** **Aiiiieeee! You bastard! Wait till I getta hold of you!"** Inuyasha yelled to the entire forest and the heavens above. Jumping up on his feet now he pulled out his sword again as a sound was heard from it. Sesshomaru did not look amused as he waited, eyebrow raised. Was he waiting for Inuyasha to make the first move? Or taunt him until he did? The smirk on his face made Kagome's blood almost run cold.

 **Yikes!** And Kagome panicked thinking about how to stop this. At this rate both were going to tear each other apart for real! She couldn't touch Sesshomaru but she could sit Inuyasha to hell or wherever else she wanted to send him. Even if she said something they probably wouldn't listen or even hear her now! They were in like 'full-demon mode'

These two were just full of hot air! GAH! Demons! She could literally tear her hair out from the annoyance or exasperation.

And where the **hell** was Miroku and his so-called, 'consoling parenting words' when you needed him?!

'…'

Come to think of it why _had_ Sesshomaru gotten so angry and offended when Inuyasha called her a wench? Almost like it was **him** that was/had been insulted instead? It's not like Sesshomaru was her mate or something! She was confused? Why had Sesshomaru been furious? Never mind. She'd think of that later. Back to more important things:

 **"** **KYYAA! DIE!"** Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword at Sesshomaru. Anger, suspicion and disbelief written on his face. To which Sesshomaru just moved to the right and Inuyasha almost ran into the tree, sword in hand. This didn't seem to faze him and Inuyasha just whipped around to glare at him and pointed rudely.

"Why are you defending Kagome like that huh?! It's almost like you care about her or something!" Inuyasha asked. Confirming that the two were 'up to no good' behind the scenes. The hell she wasn't expecting! All Sesshomaru probably had to do was mark her as a mate! It's not like she'd tell him if she was a virgin or not!

'….'

"Inuyasha really!" Kagome started (tried) to get his attention. Right now he was swinging left and right at nothing. Maybe at the wind….

Sesshomaru was angry (she was sure of that one) It was not wise to insult or demean (humiliate, disgrace) one's honor or say that they didn't have ** _any_** at all.

"Damn you. stay still! You move too fast! Stop dodging!" Inuyasha said trying to take a _swipe_ at Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru sighed and blocked a punch only to use the same attack and Inuyasha 'flew off' into the nearby tree.

 **BOOM!** And dust few everywhere. This was getting annoying. And they were getting nowhere.

Inuyasha coughed and got back on his feet glaring at Kagome who was behind Sesshomaru. His froze as he heard Sesshomaru's chilling words then:

"…..Almost like it's you're verifying that you **really** want her to be my mate little brother." Sesshomaru said. He was always full of fire, anger, rage and threatened to kill him every time they saw each other.

He had no real need or reason to kill Inuyasha. He was his only family member-unless he (Sesshomaru) had a mate or a pup/heir to the western throne.

"You…you…" Inuyasha started about to retort….when….

"That's **ENOUGH** Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said a scary, cruel, icy tone. Meaning: Drop it. end-of-subject.

"Feh." Inuyasha said, arms crossed and looked elsewhere. Even he knew when to quit and then there was a….

 **BONK!**

Sango's boomerang. Seemed like it worked on Inuyasha as well…. "You'll wake up the whole neighborhood this way ….." she said in a merry tone and put her 'weapon' away, the same happy grin on her face like nothing even happened. Seemed like she and Miroku had finally found them in the dark forest.

"Owww! Why are women always hitting me?! Geez! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha said rubbing his head and moving away from her anime-style. Women were scary beings sometimes…that much was for sure.

"Where do you get all that energy from anyway?" Sango said sighing as Miroku came to stand next to her to assess that all the 'danger' was gone. With demons 'on fire' you could never tell and he had a staff 'at the ready' just in case to hit heads with.

Then randomly….

He gets his energy from all of that Ramen he eats!" Shippo said impishly, popping out from behind Sango. And then he said, "…and ZOOM! Power UP!" and took off super-hero style.

'…..'

"How'd you find us?" Kagome asked tying to change the subject (before these two decided to have another 'go' and try and kill each other again) and came to stand in front of Sesshomaru since Inuyasha was rubbing his head on the ground right across from him. It was best to keep these two separated. Permanently.

"Well actually Sango and I were walking back to the village when we heard yelling, flashing lights and sounds of 'thunder'." Miroku said. He went on to say that he picked up their presence since Inuyasha had dropped the barrier 'cutting it down' so to speak with his sword and they followed that.

"….We left Rin at the village in Kaede's hut but this little guy followed us discreetly." Miroku said pointing at Shippo who looked up sheepishly at everyone. He said it was for the best that everyone start walking back to the village. It was dangerous out even if you were a demon.

No one complained and just followed. Well at least Miroku was sometimes consoling and spoke in a 'calm and parenting tone' to soothe small children-mainly right now-these two small hot-headed demon kids (who were no doubt going to try and start something else once they got to the village) Fighting and bickering about nothing in particular really.

Kagome was walking alongside Sesshomaru in silence and knew Inuyasha was probably glaring daggers of 'immense pain' at them right now. She sighed and shook her head as village lights appeared in front of them. Men who were guarding (doing the night shift) came to check who was coming in only to see familiar faces. It might be a human village but they guarded it as best they could.

They actually welcomed Sesshomaru's presence whenever he came here to visit them. Inuyasha was great but Sesshomaru was more protection to them and their village. Huge rumors that he had a 'thing' for their Miko, Lady Kagome.

Some thought that it wouldn't be a bad thing but then there were some who said that their Miko must not be tainted by the **_forces of evil_** **-** that being a demon. Not just any old demon but one who had odd powers, was an aristocrat, a ruler of lands and Royalty.

Talk about moving up the 'influential ladder'

'…'

Besides….it was unheard of that a Pure Miko should fall in love with the demon-kind!

"Welcome back." One said and stood aside to let them in through the gates. Shippo skipped—rather 'zoomed' on ahead to greet Kaede and Rin in their hut while the others followed slowly. No one knew what to say to the other.

Kagome bit her lip as she felt Sesshomaru's sleeve brush against her in the wind as they walked. No need to get excited and sighed inwardly-very loudly. She shook her head as they approached the hut.

She stole a glance at him-an inward soft smile and bit her lip. It would be nice…..it could've been…..had the circumstances been different. How he could cause such a disturbance within her heart was beyond her and it was troubling-a slight painful but not in the bad way.

Everyone walked in sitting as the fire crackled in the middle of the hut. Kagome wasn't sitting very close to Sesshomaru because she didn't want another fight to break out and felt sad about it. She gave a 'wistful' look at Sesshomaru wishing she was sitting in his lap wrapped up in his fluffy mokomoko leaning back against his chest. Now playing with his silky silver hair would have to come later. Was she inwardly licking her lips?

She herself, didn't know when her heart shifted/changed and wanted Sesshomaru instead of Inuyasha. She didn't even think or 'pine' for Inuyasha's heart anymore. Her gaze went to the roof then (thinking no one had been looking)…..and proceeded back into her 'la-la land' of Sesshomaru….

 _Of course these were her_ _ **extremely and very**_ _private thoughts….not to be shared with anyone…_

 _Even she didn't know how dangerous it was to 'want to play' with a demon….._

 _When they bit—they bit down hard-and didn't let go._

Sesshomaru-at the same time- gave Kagome a side gaze and caught her wistful look towards him. She probably thought no one noticed it. He smirked and wondered what was going through her head. Hnn….so she wanted to 'play' did she? Well that could be arranged-shame there were too many people in the hut though and Inuyasha DID interrupt them earlier anyway.

Where this was coming from….from the both/pair was as good as anyone's guess…..

'…'

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: and a spark ignites? lol… please read and review! thanks._**

 **Bantering:** an exchange of light, ridiculing, teasing remarks; a good-natured raillery.


	6. Disturbance Misunderstood

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: Where this was coming from….from the both/pair was as good as anyone's guess…_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: Disturbance Misunderstood_**

 ** _-Kaede's hut-_**

There was complete silence in the hut as everyone sat against the walls. Inuyasha-arms crossed in his usual manner. The way his ears were twitching/moving around was not a good thing. It was NEVER a good thing. Something was amiss in this hut. Something was happening right now despite the quiet and peaceful atmosphere and he didn't like it. He'd effectively broken down the barrier Sesshomaru and Kagome were hiding under and inwardly thought while looking at them now with a 'keh'-why did they need to put up a barrier in the first place to talk?

 ** _Luckily he hadn't caught them right now when both were giving each other 'loving gazes' otherwise there would be hell to pay….._**

Couldn't they perhaps talk out in the open? Ha! He caught them red-handed. That just meant they really had something going on. Besides they could easily talk in private out in the open too-just that their voices weren't heard and that they were 'out of ear-shot'. Anyway what could they possibly want to talk about in the dead of night that was so interesting? They had nothing in common and Sesshomaru looked down on humans so then what?

 ** _Good question…._**

He looked over at Sesshomaru then with an irritated expression and another 'keh' wondering if maybe he was just jumping to false conclusions and/or was **'reading between the lines'** so to speak. Sesshomaru?! and Kagome?! Together? Like mates or something? What a ridiculous thought and he felt like he'd just wasted his time trying to find out some sort of secret hidden under Sesshomaru and Kagome's 'romantic' behavior and/or actions which were none of course!

Like hell they were all lovey-dovey just because they looked at each other or just talked alone sometimes. Sesshomaru (annoyingly) did travel as part of their pack and showed respect to all members. Kagome was a human but was also had her 'Miko' powers so perhaps Sesshomaru just gave her more acknowledgement because of it? It's not like the two were going to run away or elope or something ha-ha!

'..…..'

Suddenly (or maybe unfortunately)…..

"Sesshomaru-sama! This Rin thought you and Lady Kagome got uhhmm…lovee…and stuff when you both left the hut? Is she your mate now?! I have a mother now?!" Rin said cutely poking her head out from Sango's side in an excited voice going on to say that Inuyasha-sama ran out like a brave warrior-sword and all-thinking they were uhmm… always 'doing stuff' yeah! That was the word!

'…'

Nothing came out. ABSOLUTELY nothing from anyone. Not even an uncomfortable cough. Nobody sounded like they were breathing either. They all seemed to be 'waiting for it' but there was this odd silence in the room. Some started 'moving away' comically from the danger that was about to unfold.

Like both brother's didn't have enough earlier outside trying to fight each other for no real reason. They all already knew both of them were going to have 'another go' once inside the hut anyway. They had come in prepared so they could stop them (perhaps drag them outside the hut) and they didn't want Kaede's hut destroyed either. These were hard to build and to repair.

 ** _At least they didn't kill each other….that was the good part….._**

 _'…_ _.'_

Inuyasha jumped up and was about to pull his sword out at Sesshomaru (maybe wave it around to intimidate him) to get lost or go 'find his own woman' when…..

"Little brother. Do **NOT** pull that sword out. You know very well why." Sesshomaru said (from where he was sitting and just looked up at Inuyasha) in a calm voice with a hidden undertone of ice in it that made him gulp. Inuyasha was not stupid. He grew up in royal court for a while and Sesshomaru was NOT playing around.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth when he was cut off by Sesshomaru who knew he'd say nothing good. Just perhaps yell saying 'he knew?' or say his usual 'keh' and sit back down? or just defy him and say 'don't tell me what to do' (and pull out the sword anyway)? and then Kagome would sit him to wherever she wanted to send him?

"…..Do not be so foolish or have the wrong impression. You dare to question my honor? Had this Sesshomaru had any sort of relationship with Kagome you would be the first to find out being that you are a demon and can sense it. As you can tell she does not hold or carry my scent on her _or_ have my mating mark on her-which is a silver color btw and can be clearly seen on the side of her neck-Correct?" Sesshomaru started.

"…..Now then since I am a Taiyoukai other lower level/class demons would stay away/steer clear from Kagome right? Because she is 'taken' and they don't want to deal with a higher class demon who can kill them and perhaps eliminate their whole entire clan in anger for high treason because they tried taking away my mate." Sesshomaru continued on.

"….Besides if this Sesshomaru did end up taking a human mate she would be someone with some abilities (like a whip, Miko powers, weapons etc…) or someone who could at least fight like this little Miko here can. So Kagome is NOT my mate at all. Do not misunderstand this again. You are creating problems for everyone and tension within the tachi. Do not make me kick you out." Sesshomaru ended to confirm this.

 _What he really meant was if Inuyasha brought up this issue again, Sesshomaru would kill him for not only making himself (Inuyasha) look bad but embarrassing Kagome as well-who was being accused of having some sort of secret 'relationship' with Sesshomaru and was cheating on her mate-to which she had none._

'…'

That sounded **EVEN WORSE!** To Inuyasha and was about to pull out all of his pretty silver hair in frustration. Why'd Sesshomaru have to give him a lecture?! Because he was the big brother trying to teach him the ways of demonic court? and don't be stupid about it?

"Dammit….haaa….sit….Inuyasha….just please sit." Kagome said in exasperation from where she was sitting and shook her head. He was just asking for it. Even Sesshomaru had his 'limit'.

(boom. boom.)

" #^$&#*!"

"Thee has broken my floor." Kaede said calmly looking at it from where she was sitting. Oops…forgot about that.

'…'

"This Sesshomaru will see to it that they are fixed. There are plenty of 'builders' at the palace to repair them." He said to her in a respectful manner.

Then randomly (when everyone thought there was 'peace in the air')

"So then you must have someone special in your other village!" Rin said cutely happy about it. (She wasn't aware Kagome lived in the future) and asked what his name was and when Kagome was getting married and if she could come.

"Hobo is your lover then?! How come I didn't know you had an intended mate!?" Inuyasha yelled jumping out of his crater looking livid with rage about to rush over to the future and beat the living hell out of him and ask if he 'did anything' with Kagome already. Wait….he didn't know where this guy lived. Damn. Talk about jumping to really false conclusions.

The room coughed just 'waiting for it'. It would come now…..

"Who is this Hobo fellow?" Sesshomaru asked in a pleasant voice (that sounded scary like he was going to do away with him in a royal/regal nice way).

Kagome blinked suddenly scared for Hojo's life and didn't say anything. Geez! These two! She sat back down with a 'huff' daring these two brothers to ask her anything else, crossed her arms and looked elsewhere. Maybe her purifying powers would come in handy. Yeah! zap their ***!

'….'

"Do tell 'this Monk' about your real love life then…." Miroku asked in an interested voice. So even Kagome had a secret life elsewhere! He wasn't surprised really. She lived there and would/should have friends, family and love there as well. She was about to say that she had none but then there was always…..

"…..So then Lady Kagome have you ever had an uhh…I think you called it an affair! Yes! in the future as well? Was it just one guy or did you do it twice?" Miroku asked looking totally serious. He was waiting for her to confirm this and tell him what the guy's names were.

-DEAD SILENCE-

"Miroku be glad I don't have one of those necklaces for you. I'd have sat you into the ground more than Inuyasha." Kagome said sighing. GAH! She needed a long vacation taking Sango with her of course.

"What is this Affair word?" Sesshomaru asked. It must be a bad term for Kagome to have that expression-and her face color was a pinkish-red. No one said anything. Kagome stared at the ceiling like she heard nothing. He didn't know whether to be annoyed, angry or very wary of this dangerous thing. Surely Kagome wouldn't have done this 'affair' thing right? Why was this bothering him? Surely he wasn't feeling jealous or something? Like how dare those two 'do that thing' with Kagome!

'…'

Kagome gave a side look to Sesshomaru who was busy thinking it seemed. She bit her lip wondering if she should be upset. Was this love/crush for Sesshomaru one-sided? Seriously he had said so himself that she was not his mate and would never be.

And then Miroku of all people had to mention this 'affair' word. How could she possibly explain to everyone what that was?! And besides only Sango knew it and was doing a good job hiding that she knew what it was.

Right now Sesshomaru was probably thinking that she didn't tell him because she was hiding something like she actually was already seeing a guy! And doing this 'affair' thing with him.

As she wondered/brainstormed how to go about this thing that just happened (and how to smooth it over) she failed to miss the expression Sesshomaru gave her. It was rather a devil's smirk and curious look saying, _'I don't take no or your silent behavior'_ as an answer and that he would get an answer out of her not matter what. Perhaps he'd drag her up against his body and carry her off into the darkness again?

Was this upcoming danger unfolding for Kagome?

It appeared to his inner demon-he wasn't **_satisfied._**

 _Talk about odd misunderstandings….._

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: Inuyasha's probably going to have a nervous breakdown before this fic ends lol…Please read and review! thanks._**

 **Reading between the lines:** look for or discover a meaning that is hidden or implied rather than explicitly stated.


	7. Disturbance Rumble

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: It appeared to his inner demon-he wasn't_ _ **satisfied.**_ _Talk about odd misunderstandings…._

 _Rumble: Roar, thunder, crash etc…._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Disturbance Rumble**_

The fire in the hut was slowly dying out as everyone was trying to relax and sleep. It had been a long night and there was still tension in the air; everyone could tell. Besides this Affair word had probably put everyone 'on edge' so to speak since Miroku had assumed the worst about what it really was.

Inuyasha was always trying to get himself killed by jumping to false and random conclusions-mostly by Sesshomaru -out of irritation? Embarrassing their great Taisho family name? One could never guess.

Due to the fire slowly dying the weather was getting colder and the hut wasn't exactly insulated with heat etc like a modern house from the future. Kagome shivered as she sat in the corner and looked at the rest of the tachi. She made an inward mental note to pack and bring back warmer clothes when she went back home. She curled up into a ball to keep herself warm. Thankfully everyone at least had blankets.

Unbeknownst to anyone else (except her since she was the only one who noticed) Miroku had scooted closer towards Sango and they were snuggled together in one blanket to keep each other warm. So err…Sango was okay with this now? Surely she would've or should've slapped him silly by now. Seemed like people do change as she looked at the pair wistfully? Want? And sighed shaking her head now staring at the ceiling. Damn her and her wishful thinking.

Inuyasha…..well his clothes were 'fire-proof' so maybe they were insulated to keep him warm too? And since he wasn't using a blanket either? But then he didn't wear shoes either….hmm….

'…'

Suddenly she heard loud thunder, wind and a crash nearby and tried not to jump or panic. Great. Just great. Now it was raining with thunder and lightning and everything. She had not been afraid of it but it always made her feel nervous and put her on edge and she bit her lip. Of course she'd never admit that the 'thunder' of Inuyasha's sword and the damage it did to others made her nervous as well. She didn't like to see other people or things suffer or hurt.

… _..And Inuyasha yelling 'Hi-yah! Or Die! Or making some sort of weird war-cry didn't help….._

 _ **-Sesshomaru-**_

He was sitting in his own corner, arms crossed. He had been watching Kagome and her behavior for a while now. One minute she was anxious, happy, sad, wistful, and curious? Jittery, scared? Humans sure could change their emotions very fast. He wondered what she was thinking about. He then saw her 'steel a glance' at the slayer and houshi and raised an eyebrow. Interesting. Was she…..no….that wasn't it. One might think she was jealous of Sango and Miroku and their loving relationship/behavior (and she wanted the same) but that wasn't it.

Her eyes were rather sad. That sad smile. That face she never showed to anyone when they traveled/were awake. She then stared at the hut's ceiling then-a blank expression and she shivered from the cold. She just looked so lonely, forlorn and lost in time.

 _Lost in time…..was she happy here at all? Despite her being in the Sengoku Jidai for years he was sure she would_ _ **never**_ _be accustomed (familiar, comfortable) with living here._

It was rather troubling to see this. She was usually the cheery, fiery one (who also sat Inuyasha more times than he could count), one that he could actually talk and reason with of their group. Then again, why did he even care? She was just one of their tachi members. One who-as Inuyasha always yelled and 'rubbed in' his face was 'his woman and his alpha' so don't touch. And why this bothered him so much was beyond him.

Wondering what to do for a second (and IF he should do anything at all) he stood up in complete silence and made his way to the other side of the room. Demon on a mission perhaps? Did he have his own personal agenda?

Good that he and Kagome were the only ones awake-if that made it sound any better.

'….'

 **-Kagome's thoughts-**

Kagome thought she heard something and looked up blinking up at Sesshomaru with a questioning expression. He was….why had he come over here and was looking down at her now like that? It made her heart skip too fast? Not that they had any romantic feelings for each other at all since the beginning of time (since she'd first met him). Still those amber eyes of his seared into her very soul-just like always.

 _At least he'd distracted her from the thunder outside and come to think of it he really was an excellent reason to be distracted….._

"Ano….." she started wondering what exactly to say or not to say. This guy sure was vague sometimes and she couldn't guess what was going through his mind. So unlike Inuyasha who you could **'read like an open book'** so to speak and knew what he was about to say.

"Eeehh?!" Kagome exclaimed quietly (since everyone was sleeping/out) as Sesshomaru picked her up and wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him that she could feel the silk of his clothes against her and she blushed hoping he hadn't caught it. She wondered if he even knew what HE was doing at the moment. He was all about his 'dirty humans breed/population' Even hanyou's weren't any better to him (even if they had demon blood) in them.

 _How depressing….._

 _HE was really warm though….huh? No! No! bad Kagome! She thought shaking her head._

Back to more important things: What were they doing? Where were they going—if they were even? What if someone saw this right now? (Miroku didn't count) Kagome would be doomed forever! That she and Sesshomaru really did 'stuff' behind the scenes! GAHHH!

Wait…hold..on…just….a second….huh? Sesshomaru was holding her against 'his self' in a loving manner?! Did she just die? Was she already dead? (Of course she'd never admit this felt more than just nice) she didn't like him! Ha-ha! Not at all! He was just keeping her warm and that was it.

 _Convenient excuse…_

 _So then she should've been screaming that she was being held against her will and was about to get taken away right? She was in danger? And Sesshomaru was a kidnapper? Right?_

 _Well a seriously hot, sexy kidnapper you'd want to run away with…so everything was just fine! Ha-ha nothing to worry about. Now the big question was how to disappear with this guy without anyone noticing until the pair was long gone._

She blinked up at him and wondered what she should do/say now (she had determined Sesshomaru was as 'safe as they go' type of guys) and instead found herself being dragged away in a loving manner and out of the hut? What was this guy up to? As the pair left the hut (could it be leaving the _safety_ of the hut maybe that made her jittery? But she was safe already right?) and out the doors. Seemed like HE wasn't worried about anything.

It was just Inuyasha's job to say: **'Sesshomaru is dangerous and NOT a saint 'who did no wrong' Kagome! So get that through your thick head!'** She already knew both brother's would never see 'eye to eye' so to speak and bit her lip.

It had stopped raining-for the moment it seemed but the thunder and lightning still made her jumpy. And besides the pair were almost to the tree line and everyone knew that you should NEVER be under a tree (s) when a storm like that hits. Being in Sesshomaru's embrace gave her a sense of comfort though.

He stopped at a large tree which was far enough from the village and out of earshot for them to get caught soon. The tree 'loomed' and 'blanketed' over them which hid the both of them very well. Inwardly she wondered if anyone had already found the pair missing.

Inuyasha would come storming out of the hut like a wave of thunder, roaring profanity as he ran around waving his sword like a mad-man….

Miroku would either go into his 'pervy monk' or 'wise-monk' mode and assume the best or worst and nod his head that he had known 'it' all along since his 'hentai radar' told him everything! It had never lied to him.

Sango on the other hand-although she knew Sesshomaru meant no harm and respected him he was STILL a demon to her and she was wary of anyone demon and besides their Taisho bloodline-royal at that and what/who he was would put any demon slayer on edge.

Suddenly the crash of a nearby tree and it breaking before her eyes (about to the hit the pair) broke her out of her 'mulling thoughts' she found herself being backed against the tree? A very loud noise resounded and then she coughed. What? She wasn't hurt? She blinked as she looked up into his amber orbs. First time she didn't know what **to** say or what **not** to say.

He looked down at her-almost an expression of concern? Maybe? Like she'd been hurt? No way. She'd definitely was hallucinating (imagining) it and wondered whether she should push him away with a 'thank you very much?' or just stay where she was.

 _Apparently she'd forgotten about those hands of hers on his chest…_

"Ano…." Kagome started feeling something stirring in the lower half of her body and desperately tried to stop it so he didn't find out or sense it beforehand. Damn demons and their superior sense of smell.

She was not aroused by this…. Not in the very least! So what if their bodies were pressed up together against a tree? So much she could run her hands through his hair, touch the silk of his clothes, stand up on her toes to kiss him and feel the heat between their bodies?

'…..'

"Are you well Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual calm tone not really wanting to back away from her and not knowing why really. Because she smelled nice? He shook his head, uncertain -perhaps for the first time in his life why or when he had become so concerned about her. Did he like her or something? It was a rather troubling thought.

His inner demon was telling him something else at the moment that he was trying to ignore. Key Word: **Trying.** Inner demon was more powerful and always 'egged' him to do certain things or 'hurry and get on with it' since Sesshomaru was a 'stubborn fool' who was blind when it came to woman/female kind.

… _ **.but for how long was he going to ignore his inner demons and his primitive thoughts?**_

"Ah! I am just fine….uhh..thanks." Kagome choked and stammered out—a shiver down her spine. She was not used to being this close of a proximity to him before. He had nodded that he bought that explanation and amber looked into azure eyes for a second in silence. Kagome swallowed and then he said it was best if they got out of this rain and to where it was safer.

So were they going back to the hut then? She nodded and he backed away from her to which she didn't look happy about and sighed inwardly saying, _'I knew it. Damn me and my girly wishful thinking! Baka! He don't like you! Let alone have any romantic feelings for you!'_ He was just here to do his job as a group member of their tachi.

Like he had ulterior motives and wanted to run away with her because he loved her or something! This wasn't some sort of love and dirty romance novels she read about. Besides she hardly doubted that this era knew how to do 'that dirty sexy stuff' anyway. In a way it was rather disappointing?

But of course this era could be taught on how to do dirty things by Kagome of course. And Sesshomaru would be the first 'prey' of sorts…..

'…'

So this thought from Kagome came from where exactly?

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. She seemed to be in deep thought of sorts and her aura had spiked somewhat when she glanced his way. Hmmm…was he in danger maybe?

'…'

"Ah yes!" Kagome said shaking her head. She had been caught daydreaming! And hurriedly followed after him. Where were they going? Thankfully it had stopped raining as the pair made their way away from the large tree.

At least she was safe while she was with him that was the good part. But was **he** the danger that Kagome was supposed to be worried and wary about?

"So where are we going anyway? The village is in the other direction." Kagome said wondering if she should be irritated or confused. What was this guy up to? She stopped walking suddenly frozen? In place and blinked. Huh? Wasn't that….The way they were going was towards the western lands-even she knew the direction.

Being a Miko she could sense the demonic aura coming from there which was very strong and wondered if had decided to visit the palace for a few days before continuing on their journey. She was sure he had to 'show face' at his home/palace sometimes…

GASP! They weren't were they?! Was this…..were they running away together like in her dirty novels?! Were the two eloping? This was the only way then. When everyone was sleeping and wondered why she was feeling and getting excited for. She sighed as she stared at his back.

Perhaps she **really** was sexually frustrated (as her friends from the future told her) about to ask why she was the only one with him and why hadn't they left a note behind so others wouldn't worry-and more importantly Inuyasha wouldn't jump to ridiculous conclusions about the two that he had been right all along.

Haaa…..

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said- his back still to her. He knew she had stopped walking.

"Uhmm….well…." Kagome said.

"We'll return soon enough." Sesshomaru said in a 'tone' that there was nothing to worry about. Since his back was to her she hadn't caught that devilish smirk on his face that would make even Kagome's heart either stop beating or roar with certain thunder.

* * *

 _ **Lady Nefertiti: Sesshomaru in danger. That'll be the day lol….Please read and review! Thanks.**_

 _ **Read like an open book:**_ _to be able to understand easily what someone is thinking or feeling_

 _ **Seeing/Not seeing 'eye to eye':**_ _to agree with someone, or to have the same opinion as them_


	8. Disturbance amongst the ranks part 1

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: Since his back was to her she hadn't caught that devilish smirk on his face that would make even Kagome's heart either stop beating or roar with certain thunder._

 _AN: thanks to_ **Xyche101** _and_ **WrightS666** _for your reviews. It makes an author feel their writing is worth reading ;)_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Disturbance amongst the ranks part 1**_

They'd made their way farther into the borders of the west and although Kagome had visited the palace before she had been with the tachi and Sango was a demon slayer so she felt safe. Well Inuyasha always overdid it and always got himself into trouble so the soldiers had to restrain him—flog him (beat/lash him that normal criminals got punished for) and put him in a 'detention cell for royals' (not jail) and besides it was against the law to kill a royal.

so…so…wait just a second…..

Oh NO! And then realization hit her like a thousand bricks. She was alone! All ALONE with Sesshomaru! She was in danger! She was screwed while she was with him! (Well not really) but seriously really what the hell was this? He'd told her that they'd return once they got back from the palace-and she'd **agreed** with him?! And hot good-looking demons were the worst to trust!

'….'

Her heart skipped a beat-a shudder down her spine (or perhaps that was the cold air) as she heard him say something to her while he still walked ahead. He knew she'd follow him. She wasn't about to pick a fight or anything and stay alone on their borders. Her 'Miko senses' started picking up/tingling as they crossed into the lands and she saw an upcoming village.

' _A village of demons no doubt'_ Kagome thought and shook her head. Strange though that it would be a normal village first thing that would appear before her. It didn't look dangerous or anything and then she saw a few soldiers look up towards the both and her eyebrow twitched (not bothering to point out that they were also good-looking-western uniforms and all) Maybe Sesshomaru was one of those 'picky rulers' who only hired good-looking demons?

'…'

She looked down at her own clothes then and sighed. She had no such luck with men-none-at all. Not very 'elegant lady like' or 'powerful Miko looking'. She didn't stand out in either way.

"Sesshomaru-sama…." One demon soldier said who was fast approaching them. He had raven hair and jade green eyes and gave a respectful little bow. It had been quite a while since Sesshomaru had come home for a visit and then he regarded the female behind him. Usually he would've dismissed her as would the other soldiers-being a human first and given the way she was dressed. Even demons—no matter what their rank/status—poor or rich had standards.

But what really caught his interest was the aura/holy Miko power she was giving off. It was enough to make even the most powerful demon waver (hesitate) or think before attacking her-even him, being the general of the western army. Did she even know she could purify him without a single thought?

 _ **After all, a Miko was never to be taken lightly…..**_

Hmm…she was peeking at him from behind Sesshomaru with those azure eyes of hers. Kind of unique for a normal human who were all supposed to have brown/chocolate colored eyes. He wondered what part of the Sengoku Jidai she came from. Did all humans in her village have colored eyes? Because technically speaking it was demons who had the better looks/eyes/hair etc…and not the other way around.

Even he knew better to ask who she was, why she was with him—and a Miko at that too unless Sesshomaru-sama would introduce her himself. Being too curious sometimes would just get him killed faster. But perhaps she was Sesshomaru's woman? After all, even Inuyasha's woman/mate was a Miko too? But then they weren't afraid that their mates would purify them if they got angry?

'…'

"Hnn…General Soji why are there so many soldiers stationed on our borders? As this Sesshomaru remembers I gave no such orders." Sesshomaru said in his usual tone and looked around looking rather annoyed with Soji, eyebrow raised. He should've already known that only he, Sesshomaru or someone from the Taisho bloodline could directly command the army-His mate, heir, siblings etc-but he'd be damned before he let Inuyasha take control of the western army…..

'…'

"Ah yes. That….uhhh…." Soji started (and had been) wondering if he should be worried or scared that 'he was in for it' once Sesshomaru found out. But once he explained why then hopefully it would be okay-though his expression right now was saying 'speak now or else' yeah….everyone knew Sesshomaru didn't like to be kept waiting. Well here goes:

"While you've been away we've been getting letters/notes of different sorts in the palace, threatening to attack the western lands, take over the palace, kill the corrupt ministers-and well….kidnap the lady of the western lands."

Sojo pointedly looked at Kagome then (saying the enemy and everyone else here assumes you are his mate since the both of you are walking around alone, comfortable in each other's presence so you must be) And Kagome's face reddened and looked for a place to hide-which was still behind Sesshomaru of all places.

Inwardly she wondered if she should've responded with a firm yes or no? or given some sort of explanation to Soji but her mouth remained shut. Strangely though the thought didn't seem bad and even Sesshomaru didn't offer an explanation or his usual 'Hnn' that he did. Was he agreeing that everyone was right?

Silence usually meant 'Yes' so basically he was saying, 'well yes Kagome is indeed my mate?!' Huh? What was she getting all jittery and excited for? And her heart rate sped up as she thought about him and her as a loving mated couple?

'….'

It was silent for a few seconds-like thunder in Kagome's ears though before Sesshomaru spoke up (completely ignoring the topic of Kagome being his mate or the fact she was in danger) and started talking about who was sent the letters and who mobilized the army. Seemed like that was more important?

Real smooth Sesshomaru...and Kagome didn't know whether to be irritated, annoyed or relieved that they'd skipped over the topic of the western lady being kidnapped/taken hostage etc but still….she was being ignored!

'…'

Kagome was out of earshot of the two as they had moved further away from her. Business she assumed and sighed, arms crossed. Well he was the ruler after all and shrugged. Still….. Like she was an enemy and was going wage war on them of she heard anything/their 'great plans' on how to attack whoever or whatever lands…..

 _How annoying…._

"Hmm?" Kagome said aloud breaking out of her thoughts. She heard Sesshomaru say something about her but she could be mistaken. She blinked at their backs and started to get seriously annoyed and wondered whether she should just go back to Inuyasha and the tachi who were all probably already up and either: anger, panicked, perverted 'knew it' look, worry etc.

Damn but this guy was boring sometimes and she didn't know what was going through his head. No like really what in HELL'S NAME were they talking about? It's not like it was a world war or anything right?

Sesshomaru started/motioned for Soji to follow him as they walked off deeper into the village. "Well your…" Soji started and looked past Sesshomaru in the direction of Kagome and didn't know how to address her or even if he should say anything. They were just going to leave her standing there? And she looked rater 'miffed' (irk, annoyed, irritated) about it. While the two walked off to discuss whatever with the other soldiers? And she didn't seem the very least bit scared that there were over 50 demons/soldiers in this village who could do anything to her? A little human girl? Like she could purify all of them and he bit his lip. He ran a hand through his raven locks feeling frustrated as he glanced from her to Sesshomaru.

 _Even 'demons were demons' after all….._

Sesshomaru stopped walking then and turned his head to what Soji was pointing out. Kagome. Right. He should tell her to go somewhere safe. He wasn't used to having her by his side or caught up in western land politics/in the line of so-called battle. Her expression though-as they made direct eye contact-she looked she was about to tackle him to the ground and beat him and he smirked inwardly. She really could pass for a demoness and wondered again if he was in 'this danger' he thought of earlier. Somehow he felt like he'd like to keep her by his side a little while longer….

"Hnn...Right. You go on ahead Sojiro and inform them I am here." Sesshomaru said and walked off towards where Kagome was standing. He knew Sojiro would understand what that meant. _'I will put lady Kagome somewhere safe then come and see you later'_ Not waiting for an answer or response Sesshomaru walked away. Inwardly he wondered how he (Sojiro) would explain Kagome to the others-or even if he would mention her being here amongst them.

Sesshomaru's plan had not been to call a 'meeting' of sorts on the western borders or the fact that he'd get such a welcoming and they weren't even IN the western lands yet. A ruler could never catch a break and wondered what awaited him in the palace. Well he just had to show his face for a few days in the palace and make sure everyone and everything was in order.

 _He lifted his head then from his deep thinking to see her awaiting him…_

 _Those azure eyes of hers had a sense a calm in them…_

 _An inner peace setting his mind at ease…._

 _Something even his inner beast would agree with…._

"Kagome..." He started as he looked down into her eyes. Hnn she smelled nice. He shook his head. Where was he? Oh yes. Something about putting her safe.

"….Follow me. This is the hut you will be in during the remainder of our stay here. Unfortunately we will need to spend a night here while I sort things out with my incompetent army." He said.

Kagome's eyes widened. He sort of apologized? To her? What was she to him? Her inner conscious egged her on saying, _'well just_ _ **go with the flow**_ _and say you his mate!'_ Hmm?

As they stepped into the hut Sesshomaru said, "Place your Miko barrier around the hut when I leave that way no one can get in. You are not safe here even if these are my soldiers-even their loyalty cannot be trusted." He looked around the hut and nodded saying he'd come see her later to see how she was doing.

"Sesshomaru…." Kagome said softly standing from the middle of the hut and watched him walk out. Strange he would care so much about her. A small smile on her face as she suddenly wanted to touch the silk of his shirt again.

Shaking her head she proceeded to create the Miko barrier lady Kaede had taught her and felt it rise around her. Good. Now she could relax and nothing 'demonic' could get in. She sat on the ground and wondered what she should do to 'kill time' so to speak. Perhaps start with making a fire in this fireplace.

A small part of her really wished that Sesshomaru would stay in this hut for the night. It was wrong-it would be looked down upon and people would assume 'other things' of course. This was just wishful thinking of course. Her head bowed-what a scandalous thought.

It's not like he wanted to be associated with her 'in that sense' He'd made it clear as to what he thought of 'her breed/kind'. How was she any different? And looked around at the room to find wood and maybe a blanket. It was still cold out.

 **-With Sesshomaru-**

He was standing outside the door/mat of the hut for a while for quite a while just looking at it. He felt the 'power' arise slowly around it. Seemed like she'd put up the barrier even though it was weak-it'd do. He turned and made his way to the main hall where no doubt everyone was waiting for him.

His inner demon was telling him to go see Kagome later because he was worried about her. Since when had he started caring about her welfare? Did he like her or something?

 **-Main Village Hut- (With the western army's soldiers)**

"Sesshomaru-sama brought a woman with him! I just saw her step into one of the huts!" one whispered in complete shock and covered his mouth.

"She is his intended mate." Another said (who thought he knew about everything/know-it-all)

"She is **NOT**. Geez like he'd mate a human! HE doesn't even like hanyou's!" another said 'smacking' the other across the head.

"Ouch! That was my head!" he hissed back trying to 'swipe' at him.

"She does have pretty eyes though…." Another said tapping his chin.

"Besides Sesshomaru-sama has standards too!" another said who was sitting in a corner. A human woman indeed.

"That's enough! What if someone hears you?! You'll be 'flogged' for gossiping about her and our ruler!" another said in a warning tone.

"And just WHEN did you get close enough to see her eyes huh?!" another said waving his pointer finger at him. Checking out someone else's mate…..

"And just when did you all become interested in our ruler's love life?" an elderly general said walking into one of the huts of the village. He was more amused than angry.

"So like…you think they've been together for a long time? GASP! You don't think they did anything like that did they?! What if she has his heir?!"

 **BONK! (Across the head very HARD)**

"You really want to die don't you?" one said sighing as Sesshomaru stepped into the hut. Hopefully he hadn't caught any of THAT.

'…..'

* * *

 _ **Lady Nefertiti: lol….seems like that the 'ranks' have other things to talk about now. please read and review! I cut this chapter into two otherwise it would've been too long ;) Thanks.**_


	9. Disturbance amongst the ranks part 2

_DO_ _ **NOT**_ _DISTURB_

 _Lady Nefertiti_

 _Last time: "You really want to die don't you?" one said sighing as Sesshomaru stepped into the hut. Hopefully he hadn't caught any of THAT._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Disturbance amongst the ranks part 2**_

Sesshomaru left Kagome in one of the many village huts and told her to put a Miko barrier up around it to protect herself-and he felt (not knowing why) very uneasy about it. He had stood staring at the hut's door for a while feeling it rise before he walked off to where General Sojiro and the rest would be waiting for him.

It was odd that he should have an emotion like this. It was rather annoying that he had this feeling of 'wanting to protect' someone and shook his head as his beautiful silver hair went back and forth. It was windy, cold as the sun was setting. The chill in the air didn't bother him but he was sure for a human they would get sick-and Kagome wasn't properly dressed for the weather, so to speak.

It wasn't the enemy this time that was the worry-It was his own soldiers that were the source of concern. Their loyalty to the western lands only went to a certain 'extent' so to speak-and Kagome? Had she even been his consort _or even_ the lady of the western lands his soldiers could not be trusted. Men were men…..and some of them had wrong intentions.

He was sure more than one demon here would find Kagome attractive, a 'nice catch', she was powerful-a Miko with purifying abilities-and currently she was single with no mate. Who wouldn't give her a second glance? And he suddenly stopped himself.

What was wrong with him? No really? Perhaps he should've just left her with the tachi? Now that he thought about it why did he bring her along anyway? Not to mention how would he explain her presence in the palace? Wait…..

 _ **He was Jealous?!**_

Surely not! This was an emotion that he should NOT be having as he turned around to look back at the hut that Kagome was in. Still intact and he could feel the light barrier around it. They would need to get her better Miko training so she could use her powers like the late Midoriko.

 _So how long was he planning on keeping her with him then?_

Sighing inwardly, he heard voices-curious soldiers no doubt about Kagome and who was she? Why had Sesshomaru brought her? Where had he found her? And who cared about the threat on their lands by **'sources unknown'** right now?

'…'

He stepped into the hut where the rest would be waiting for him. Being a ruler wasn't easy. He had to listen to everyone and their issues-some which were ridiculous requests.

Well father did leave him these lands. It's not like Sesshomaru could just hand over the western lands to Inuyasha because he (Sesshomaru) didn't 'feel like' being a ruler anymore and just wanted to enjoy life and run around in the Sengoku Jidai wreaking havoc.

'…'

As History went usually when there was a new ruler that came into power-he would get rid of/kill/assassinate all the male members of the family (brother's, nephews, uncles etc) who could be a threat, cause future problems and ones that would be a danger to the throne.

But Sesshomaru didn't think Inuyasha would be much of a threat to 'get rid of' so he was being the nice and caring big brother? That was allowing Inuyasha to live? And just 'stay out of my way?' Hard to say since Sesshomaru did show up every once in a while to see the tachi and whip Inuyasha for being a nuisance and to remind him of his 'dirty blood'.

While entering he raised an eyebrow as he heard a soldier say, _'You really want to die don't you?'_ and a **Bonk!** Sound. Hnnn….as he saw all the soldiers and General Sojiro straighten up as he walked in. Surely everyone would have a lot to say and ask him. They hadn't seen him for a while so he'd (Sesshomaru) would also hear the 'going-on's' of the western lands and what was going on in the capital city.

Whoever had threatened the lands was very bold and had even sent messages so now the capital city knew the enemy (whoever they were) were coming to attack them and it was causing a panic with his people….

… _ **.and they'd directly threatened that they'd do 'this and this' to the lady of the western lands and 'take her away' from him (Sesshomaru) since he was supposed to be the mate and how would he like it if his beloved wife/mate was gone? That in itself was high treason-a 'no no' and said person would be executed.**_

Everyone was going to assume Kagome was his mate-she did have the qualifications since she was a Miko who could purify and also could 'handle' Sesshomaru which was no easy task- so was she now going to be involved in western land politics and be mistaken for someone she wasn't?

"Sesshomaru-sama." General Sojiro started with a head bow in respect as everyone followed suit.

"Hnnn…" Sesshomaru said as he walked to the head of the table. Some of the newer soldiers (that were present right now) were told what Sesshomaru was like-in other words 'don't get on his bad side or piss him off and you will live a long and healthy life' so they decided to keep their mouth shut for now and just nod.

'….'

"Uh well…" he started and turned to see everyone's expressions. They were just itching to ask about who Kagome was. He scratched his head and went off to talk about what was important right now and handed Sesshomaru both of the letters that they'd gotten. Yeah…Sesshomaru did NOT look amused regarding the both of them. One was of attacking and taking over the western lands-the fools thought they could win? and the other was about kidnapping the lady of the west-because Sesshomaru didn't 'deserve her'.

Sesshomaru was silent and then after a while he said, "Sojiro, only this Sesshomaru or a Taisho family member can mobilize and order the imperial army. You are well aware of that. Who was it that gave the order?" he said. His tone of voice said nothing at the moment but even so everyone in the room tensed as they gave a side glance at who did do it. Was the poor guy going to die? And he had just been trying to help!

"The lady of the west wasn't present to give the imperial army orders so I just did what was best to protect the western lands and our people. We are in the process of securing our borders and that is why there are so many soldiers in the area." The elderly general named Toro said from the other corner of the room. He didn't look too worried-weird.

Surely Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him for that would he? He was much older than Sesshomaru and had been employed in the palace as General when Inu-Taisho had been alive. This pup (Sesshomaru) was too quick to judge sometimes with a hot head-much like his brother Inuyasha in some ways.

 _ **Then there were some who would had already assumed that Kagome was/and must indeed be Sesshomaru's mate….**_

'Kagome isn't the lady of the west' Sesshomaru thought inwardly wondering if he should start to get irritated. His inner conscious was telling him to 'just go with it' and tell everyone she was for the time being. Wasn't going to hurt anyone and it might throw the enemy off too. What so Kagome was bait? And that they'd accidently kidnapped the wrong woman? (Kagome) and/so then? Where was the western lands hiding the real lady of the west?

 _So then Kagome wasn't in danger?_

"Hnnn…."Sesshomaru said thinking for a second then let the issue go. Not really bothering to voice that he did trust and respect General Toro-as did his father Inu-Taisho. So he'd just let it slide. Had it been anyone else though…..

"Your orders? Sesshomaru-sama?" Sojiro said.

"We will return to the western palace tomorrow morning. Right now a few of you come with this Sesshomaru to assess the border situation. The others keep watch on the village and surrounding areas so no one attacks us at night." Sesshomaru said.

"….and your mate Kagome-sama?" Sojiro asked carefully (meaning who is watching her? What should we do about her? Are you going to be with her at night etc) he knew that being 'too curious' would just get him killed faster.

"This Sesshomaru will deal with her later." He said dropping the issue. In other words 'it's of no concern to you anymore' and he walked out of the hut-followed by his many soldiers.

 **-With the inu-tachi- (inside hut)**

"What is this?! Where did that bastard and Kagome go?! Did he kidnap her? Did they run off together? Why wasn't I informed of this sooner?" Inuyasha said pacing and about to pull his 'pretty silver hair' out and punched a fist at the huts wall with a 'BANG' sound. Thankfully it didn't break or crack.

Miroku had this look on his face which didn't read either a 'hentai' expression or a 'knowing' one. He just sat calmly in his corner of the hut. Sango sighed just hoping Kagome was safe wherever she was.

 _Kagome's life was/had never been boring-that much was for sure._

* * *

 _ **Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! Thanks.**_


End file.
